Realidade ou devaneio?
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Coisas inesperadas acontecem diariamente, algumas são boas outras nem tanto...elas podem deixar feridas eternas.
1. Decadência

_Capítulo 1_

Decadência

Estava sentada em minha cadeira reclinável, lendo mais um dos meus livros de navegação, como de costume. O clima estava abafado quase insuportável, Robin estava ao meu lado concentrada em sua leitura, diferentemente de mim que não parava quieta, talvez fosse o calor me afobando. De longe vi Sanji trazer alguns copos com limonada, isso me animou bastante, minha boca estava realmente seca, mais seca do que o habitual.

- Nami-san, Robin-chan, trouxe refrescos para vocês!! - Ele se curvou nos servindo como um legítimo cavalheiro.

Peguei a bebida gélida da bandeja tomando um enorme gole, senti meu cérebro congelar com o líquido escorrendo em minha garganta, aquilo havia me revigorado, mas o nó que ainda estava preso na garganta não havia sido arrebentado. Me sufocava.

-Obrigada, Sanji-kun.

Agradeci pouco satisfeita,queria ser educada, ainda mais com Sanji, não gostaria que ele descobrisse que eu não estava no meu melhor dia. Coloquei o copo vazio sobre a mesinha que havia ao lado, notara que Robin mau havia bebido a limonada, curiosa perguntei.

- O que foi Robin? - Minha voz soou um pouco não mantinha olhos convictos como sempre, seus olhos estampavam manchas negras, suas sobrancelhas finas cerradas sinalizavam em direção a ilha que estávamos ancorados, voltei meu olhar para a mesma direção, enormes nuvens negras e algumas púrpuras estavam encobrindo a costa. Fiquei chocada, pois eu havia visto há poucos segundos atrás e nada estava ali, como agora estava, seria possível? Acho que sim. O céu _era_ azul vibrante, era como se de repente alguém tivesse derrubado acidentalmente um balde de tinta negra.

- Nami-san, o que é aquilo?

A voz de Sanji soou aguda em meus ouvidos, me tirando do tranze em que permanecia, respondi sem um pingo de confiança em minhas palavras.

- Eu não sei, mas aquilo não é normal, nunca vi nuvens assim em toda a minha vida.

Robin largou o copo sobre a mesa, estava séria, séria demais para o normal, acho que não era só eu que estava tendo um pressentimento ruim, ela também estava. Um vento quente uivou baixo sobre o navio, as velas dançavam tristemente pelo céu negro. Aos poucos senti ser sufocada, mais e mais, olhei para os demais que apareciam de dentro do navio, eles pareciam normais, ou estava tentando me enganar... no fim, achei que aquelas sensações eram fruto da minha imaginação, era mais fácil pensar assim, era mais fácil, fugir dos problemas era mais fácil, dei de ombros.

- Oe, o Zoro, o Luffy e o Franky ainda não voltaram?

Quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos meus ouvidos, ou melhor, ao meu raciocínio, pude ter a certeza que eu não estava errada, muitas coisas estranhas a minha volta, rapidamente zelei que todos estivessem bem, teria que buscá-los, nem que fosse a força, aqueles garotos...zelava mais uma vez para a segurança deles. Dei um pequeno pulo quebrando meus banais devaneios, corri até a borda do navio, Usopp me fitava sem entender, eu já esperava essa reação, afinal, nem eu me entendia... não havia nenhum sinal... nenhum sinal que aqueles três idiotas estavam regressando.

- Nenhum sinal deles, Usopp.

Minha voz saiu comprimida, mais do que já estava, aquela típica sensação de choro reprimido, uma criança prestes a chorar, chegou num ponto em que eu estava ofegando tentando inalar o ar, olhei assustada para a tripulação.

- O que foi Nami? Esta sentindo alguma coisa?

Chopper chegou de mansinho, aqueles olhos brilhantes e puros que ele obtinha me fizeram ficar mais sensível, sorri para ele, acenando que estava bem, apesar de ser pura mentira. - Estou sim.- Afirmei tentando não o preocupar com incertezas.

Fui até aos demais tripulantes que mantinham os olhos fixos para o céu escuro, ainda tomado pela coloração púrpura, por dois segundos pensei que era o fim do mundo, e vai saber se era ou não. Me aproximei impondo ordens diretas e específicas, elas proferiram tão rápido dos meus lábios que os demais se assustaram.

- Chopper, Sanji-kun, Robin vamos procurar aqueles três idiotas... não estou com um bom pressentimento desde que chegamos nessa ilha. - Robin não muito diferente confirmou minhas especulações. Não estava louca, ela também notara.- Eu também me sinto um pouco receosa sobre essa ilha, navegadora-san.

Era o que eu precisava escutar para ter certeza de tudo, ter certeza de ir atrás daqueles três, afinal o que estava se passando ali não era normal, não somente o clima, mas sim o que se passava comigo.

- Usopp e Brook cuidem do navio, recolham as velas para que não sejam danificadas com o temporal! - Os dois fizeram gestos positivos com a cabeça, Sanji olhou irritado para eles e com muita audácia falou aos berros.

- Escutaram o que a Nami-san!!

Desci as escadas do Sunny apressadamente, Sanji e Chopper simplesmente deram um pulo para fora do navio, e Robin usou suas _" mãos "_ para descer. Minha falta de capacidade, às vezes, me irritava muito. Quando botei os pés no chão, o céu sobre minha cabeça estava numa coloração preto avermelhado mais inteso, preenchido agora com muitos raios que iluminavam por de trás das nuvens. O céu estava rachando em minha imaginação.

- Vamos!!- Arfei.

Assim seguimos para cidade, o caminho não era muito longo, aos podia ser visto várias casas, todos corriam um pouco a minha frente, me esforcei ao máximo para conseguirmos manter um ritmo constante. Chegamos lá, as ruas estavam sendo rapidamente esvaziadas, as pessoas sumiam como o vento, procuramos por todos os cantos e nada deles, muitos já estavam se trancando em suas casas, mal olhavam para nossas caras, como se o fim do mundo estivesse se aproximando. Era exatamente como havia pensado, a única lei para poder sobreviver era ignorar quem pedisse ajuda, bando de idiotas.

- O que tem de errado com essas pessoas, qual o problema em nos ajudar! - Minha voz irritada estrangulava mais minha garganta, Sanji tragou seu cigarro, ele também estava ficando perturbado com tudo isso, e também quem não estava? Eu estava perturbando todos. A cada minuto que se passava o clima parecia castigar com enormes rajadas de vento, numa dessas alguns pedaços de madeira vieram em minha direção, um pouco assustada fechei meus olhos posicionando os braços contra meu rosto em proteção, mas antes que me atingissem, Sanji me pegou no colo se desviando do que voava.

- Droga! - Murmurei baixando os braços.

- NAMI-SWAN, NUNCA VOU DEIXAR NADA ACONTECER COM VOCÊ, O SEU PRINCIPE SEMPRE ESTARA AQUI!

Ele sorria para os meus olhos angustiados, desci do seu colo, soltei um longo suspiro, Sanji era um bom rapaz, mas esses modos dele sempre me incomodaram, gostaria que ele fosse mais sério, por mais que eu tentasse incentivar mudar esse jeito bobo com as mulheres era inválido... Resumido se comporta como uma criança em busca do doce.

- Espero que Robin e o Chopper estejam bem. - Estava muito preocupada com os outros também, sabia que podiam se proteger... mas era inevitável, porque eu amo toda essa tripulação que se tornou minha família, parte de mim. Nesse exato momento um raio caiu exatamente no morro mais alto do pequeno vilarejo, isso me fez dar um tremendo pulo, o chão tremia, mas logo ficou inerente, um círculo parecia se formar no céu, um circulo de fogo. O calor condensavasse com a umidade, daqui há alguns minutos iria chover, uma chuva fria iria amenizar a dor daquele solo seco e sem vida, naquela direção só podia ver altas chamas.

- Mas que merda foi essa? - O olho de Sanji reluzia contra o fogo, voltei meus olhos pelo caminho ha nossa frente, não podíamos perder mais tempo ali, tínhamos que achar os outros, mas infelizmente o meu coração gritava, gritava e doía, pois sabia que aquelas catástrofes tinham haver com meus companheiros. Estava ciente disso. - Não sei mais vamos lá ver!

Subimos correndo aquela enorme ladeira, minhas pernas estavam pesadas devido ao cansaço, mas em hipótese alguma pararia de correr. Havia sinal de destruição em todos os cantos, casas queimavam com a brasa que se alastrava pelos campos, arvores arrancadas com a força do vento e entre os destroços vejo o chapéu de Luffy rolando pelo chão, o seu chapéu.. tão precioso, não acreditaria que o capitão tivesse perdido.

- LUFFY!!

Corri atrás do chapéu e o peguei, estava aflita, não enxergava nada direito por causa da fumaça e da areia que entrava em meus olhos, eles ardiam sair daquela confusão, virei e vi Robin com Chopper, acabei por me cortar tentando sair pelos escombros, poucos e grossos pingos de chuva caiam chicoteando a terra seca, mas uma vez gritei em suplica para que aqueles três aparecem.

- LUFFY!! ZORO!! FRANKY!! - Sanji tentou me acalmar, mas não adiantava, eu o empurrei fracamente para trás, vi o desgosto assumir em sua face.- Nami-san, volte!!

Quando me virei para dizer que não adiantava me consolar, meus olhos ficaram surpresos com o que via, Franky estava com uma enorme pedra sobre o corpo, fazendo muita pressão contra seu corpo metálico, estava desmaiado, algumas faíscas saiam teimavam em aparecer, nunca o havia visto naquele estado, era como se algo tivesse o apedrejado várias vezes. Sanji deu um chute certeiro quebrando a pedra em vários pedaços, Robin usou seu poder para tirá-lo de lá, enquanto eles atendiam o cyborg alguns pequenos grunhidos vinham ao meu ouvido, foi quando noto Luffy encostado sobre um pedaço de até aonde estava,seu corpo sangrava bastante, mantinha muitas escoriações, fiquei estática ao ver seus olhos, olhar vazio e cheio de raiva e medo.

- LUFFY!! O QUE ACONTECEU?! - Aproximei dele, mas fui empurrada com força para trás, não estava entendo o que havia acontecido ali, estava assustada, aquele olhar que ele me lançava era como se suplicasse por algo.

- ZOROOO!!! VÁ ATRÁS DE ZOROO!!!

Seus gritos passaram como um choque em minhas veias, não pensei duas vezes, larguei o chapéu sobre seu peito e parti que nem uma louca sobre os escombros, chamas, arvores, pessoas... nada importava, só tinha que achá-lo para que pudéssemos ir embora daquele maldito lugar. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo, os poucos pingos que caíam se transformaram em uma densa chuva, molhava a minha pele quente trazendo sensações gélidas conduzidas por tremelicos. A fumaça aos poucos foi baixando, limpando o meu campo de visão, quando de longe vi aquele corpo atirado ao chão, fixei melhor meu olhar, pude ver atentamente três laminas de espada reluzindo aos relâmpagos que clareavam o céu, com certeza aquele era ele... Zoro. Fui aproximando lentamente, mas quanto mais perto eu chegava mais meu peito gritava, meus pés arrastavam-se pelo barro, os metros transformavam-se em centímetros, e assim por diante... Ele não estava com uma cara brava para mim... não estava rindo por eu tê-lo encontrado...não estava com uma cara de dor... simplesmente estava como _Zoro_... parei lançando um olhar baixo para aquele corpo totalmente ferido, minhas pernas tremiam demais, o peso do meu corpo me fez cair de joelhos no chão.

- ZORO!! Zoro... fale comigo?! - Minha voz saia em suplicas.

Ele não se mexia, coloquei meu rosto contra seu peito, seu coração batia fraco, fraco demais... era muito baixo o som, eu não sabia o que fazer, nervosamente comecei a fazer uma massagem, mas de nada adiantou... as batidas continuavam fracas...Coloquei sua cabeça sobre meu colo, eu já não sabia quem eu era naquele momento, não sabia se tremia por causa da chuva fria ou por culpa.

- CHOPPER!!! CHOOPPERRR!!!

Gritei... e gritei, as lágrimas queimavam em meus olhos, eu fazia carinho em sua face, seus olhos abriram lentamente, o sangue não parava de escorrer de sua cabeça, manchando a minha pele ligeiramente bronzeada de vermelho, vermelho vívido que rapidamente se mesclava com a água da chuva. Estava nervosa, minto, nervosa era pouco perto do que estava sentindo, eu não podia fazer nada... mais uma vez não pude fazer nada por ele.

- Me perdoe por antes... eu não queria... ter brigado com você... se eu não tivesse falado nada você não teria saído do navio e nada disso haveria .... acontecido.... ZORO!!! Prometa que vai agüentar até Chopper vir...

Ele mexeu os lábios com grande dificuldade soltando um pequeno sorriso para mim, aquilo foi como uma flecha contra o peito, porque ele fez isso, para me detonar de uma vez, ou era somente um pedido de desculpa? As desculpas que eu deveria dizer. Ele foi fechando os olhos lentamente, eu gritava interiormente para não assustá-lo, não queria ver aquela face relaxada, queria algo como _" Bruxa, você vai ver!", _mesmo me irritando eu saberia que estava bem e esbanjando energia...mas ele não estava. Naquele momento Chopper vinha em nossa direção, ele ficou chocado, parecia não acreditar na cena a sua frente, assim como eu estava, pegou o estetoscópio colocando sobre o peito do espadachim, os olhos da rena se arregalaram, o pavor inflou sua cara, rapidamente ele começou a apertar o peito de Zoro, uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes.

- CHOPPER COMO ELE ESTÁ? ...CHOPPER!!

Eu arfei agoniada, os olhos de Chopper estavam cheios de lágrimas, estava tremendo feito criança no frio, ele não conseguia balbuciar qualquer palavra, minha mente não podia acreditar no que eu estava pensando, abracei o corpo gélido do espadachim... o corpo tinha que estar frio por causa da chuva, tinha certeza disso, olhei mais uma vez muito zangada para o médico e gritei.

- COMO ELE ESTÁ? FALA AGORA?!

- Ele... ele está...morto, Nami....

Não... eu não havia escutado aquilo, estava só tendo um pesadelo, era mentira, o que leva um médico mentir para você, ou melhor um amigo ... olhei para Chopper incrédula, até que ele se afastou chorando...espere,então aquilo era verdade?... Zoro estava morto?..._Morto?_... eu olhei mais uma vez para aquele corpo machucado, isso era impossível, até uma hora atrás estávamos brigando, brigando como sempre fizemos... quando me dei conta estava chorando feito criança abraçada naquele corpo que sempre me protegeu, o homem que sempre me culpou e que eu sempre admirei... eu o beijei contra a testa, já não era nem a chuva que o molhava e sim minhas lágrimas, minhas simples lágrimas, meus simples soluços e agonias que nada valiam perante uma vida. O peso de culpa estava abraçando meu ser, meu longo caminho de vidro se quebrou me deixando sem estrada para seguir. Uma das cordas de minha essência havia se rompido, como se um arco-íris estivesse perdendo uma das cores.

- ZOROOO!! FALA COMIGO!! QUALQUER COISA!!

Senti uma mão quente sobre meu ombro, Robin olhava para mim com olhos tristes, todos atrás de mim estavam cabisbaixos, todos ali não conseguiam olhar com franqueza em meus olhos, não via Chopper, estremeci. Eu não sabia mais o que era real ou não, uma fraqueza invadiu meu corpo, cai de vez contra o chão, deixei a chuva lavar meu corpo, agarrei-me ao seu corpo gelado, o cheiro e o sangue de Zoro estava impregnado a mim... foram as últimas sensações que meu corpo recebeu antes de minha mente apagar.


	2. Fora de Lugar

_Capítulo 2_

Fora de Lugar

"_Já havia se passado uma semana desde que ele se fora, eu não comia, não bebia, não desenhava meus mapas, não estava mais vivendo, uma sensação de vazio tomou conta de todo meu ser, como se o frio e o medo estivesse me envolvendo por toda a eternidade, o peso da culpa me destruía, um buraco em meu coração havia se formado, não podia ver suas roupas, sua cama, seus equipamentos de treinamento... tudo me consumia, mas o que mais me martirizava era ver suas katanas, tão preciosas para ele, fui egoísta, todos queriam que enterrasse com ele, mas tinha certeza que Zoro não gostaria disso, ele desejaria que seu sonho nunca parasse... seu sonho, estava sendo irônica, o sonho dele e de sua amiga... óbvio que nunca poderia ser o melhor espadachim do mundo, mas se eu tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar com aquele shichibukai eu o enfrentaria, mesmo não sabendo pegar numa katana eu me atiraria de corpo e alma no que ele acreditava, no que eles acreditavam... essas são coisas que Zoro nunca saberia de mim, mas eu queria com todas as forças do meu coração que ele me escutasse, que disse pra mim " Vá, estarei aqui te apoiando e protegendo", mas ele não estava, me arrependia de nunca tê-lo o abraçado, não do jeito que eu queria... de nunca ter dito o quão importante é na minha vida, de que a sua proteção me deixava tão segura que não tinha medo de navegar por esses mares, ele sempre estaria aqui para me proteger... mas ele não estava mais entre nós..."_

- - -

A cozinha estava silenciosa, somente o cheiro do café preenchia o ar, Sanji cozinhava cabisbaixo, ele tentava se manter firme diante dos demais, mas quando estava sozinho tinha vontade de quebrar tudo a sua volta, tinha que descarregar o que sentia de algum modo, ele não conseguia acreditar que um dos homens mais fortes do mundo, seu companheiro, rival e amigo havia morrido, seus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo som da porta sendo aberta por Robin que vinha seguido de Brook.

- Bom dia, Sanji-san.

- Bom dia, Robin-chan, Brook.

Os dois sentaram-se a mesa, ninguém ali tinha apetite, mas infelizmente a vida tinha que continuar, Robin parecia ser a mais conformada com a situação, mas nem tudo que se refletia no rosto da arqueologa era verdade.

- Cooker-san poderia me servir uma xícara de café.

- Sim.

O loiro veio com o bule, servindo o café numa delicada xícara de porcelana branca, quando alguns gritos de agonia invadiram o local, ou melhor o navio. Todos ali se entre olharam, já sabiam o que aquilo significava, a morena se levantou as pressas da cadeira e foi correndo em direção ao quarto das garotas, Nami gritava com dor, chorava muito, ela pegou a garota pelos ombros a chocalhando delicadamente para que acordasse do devaneio.

- Navegadora-san, acorde! - Nami abriu os olhos, estava ofegando e suando frio, fitou assustada Robin, com vergonha se encolheu para de baixo das cobertas.

- Eu fiz isso de novo... Desculpe-me Robin.- Sussurrou para a amiga.

- Navegadora-san...não tem porque se desculpar, você não controla seus sonhos. - A morena sorriu atenciosa, mostrando compreensão.

- Eu sei, mas isso já está afetando todos vocês... só estou piorando a situação...

- Isso não é verdade, só estamos preocupados... já é a hora do café da manhã, venha tentar comer algo conosco.

- Estou sem fome.

A arqueologa soltou um longo suspiro, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Nami, murmurando em voz baixa.

- Ele não iria gostar de saber que você está se maltratando assim...

Ao escutar aquelas palavras a navegadora abraçou seus próprios braços, qualquer coisa referente a ele a destruía, lágrimas começaram a fervilhar em seus olhos, a morena se afastou deixando Nami sozinha, a solidão nem sempre era um vilão, às vezes ela mantinha a capacidade de acalmar, por mais cruel que fosse. Após algum tempo Nami se pôs sentada na cama, ficou olhando o próprio rosto no espelho, sua cara estava horrível, as olheiras estavam profundas, seu corpo já estava ficando delgado com a má de alimentação.

- Será que ele não gostaria de me ver assim...? - Falou baixinho para si mesma, fechou os olhos buscando materializar alguns momentos.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Nami permanecia em suas laranjeiras, estava muito quente, queria logo terminar de colher seus preciosos frutos, queria livrar-se logo daquele sol escaldante. Olhou para lado e avistou Zoro dormindo profundamente no convés do Sunny, ele dormir era um crime enquanto ela trabalhava, com esses pensamentos ela o chamou. _

_- Zoro! Pode vir aqui?_

_Roronoa nem se mexeu ao escutar aquilo, Nami sabia que ele não se levantaria, era típico dele, teimoso, e não mudaria nunca. Ela foi até ele, o observava dormindo feito pedra, isso era muito injusto, afinal ela era uma garota, necessitava de uma ajudinha, irritada deu um tremendo soco na cabeleira esverdeada, o rapaz se acordou nervoso já sacando uma de suas espadas._

_- O que acha que está fazendo, mulher estúpida!? - Disse ríspido enquanto massageava o pequeno galo que repousava na cabeça. _

_- Quero sua ajuda, preciso terminar de colher minhas laranjas. - Mais óbvio impossível, Nami nunca era amável com Zoro, sempre o tratava daquela forma, diferente dos demais. Muitos se perguntavam o porquê da relação deles ser assim, tão amargurada. _

_- E se eu me negar a fazer isso?! - Mesmo Nami sendo mandona e egocêntrica, ele não conseguia negar os pedidos dela, ou melhor, suas sempre teimava de início, mas cedia feito um cachorrinho, um cachorrinho muito raivoso. Porque Zoro era assim? Essa era outra pergunta sem resposta. _

_- Acrescentarei mais berris em sua dívida comigo. - E mais uma vez ela vinha com a mesma desculpa, sempre terminava desse jeito, e porque será que ela era assim? Ora, por sua ambição pelo dinheiro, mas será só isso mesmo? _

_Roronoa coçou a cabeça, já irritado, a seguiu até as laranjeiras, Nami pegou uma escada e a colocou de frente com as arvores, Zoro pegou o cesto que estava no chão, enquanto ela colhia as laranjas mais altas, ele as colocava no cesto. Não seria melhor se fosse ao contrário? Zoro é o mais alto, não? Mas Nami era tão orgulhosa com seus "tesouros", muito orgulhosa. _

_- Essa tal dívida não existe, eu devolvi todo o dinheiro aquela vez! - Sim, ele havia devolvido o dinheiro para ela, o dinheiro dela que ele havia comprando um óculos para outra. Falando assim parece uma obra maligna do destino, mas era a verdade. As vezes agradecia por Nami não saber desse pequeno "detalhe", vai saber né?! _

_- Eu disse que se pegasse teria que pagar 3x aquele valor. - Ela não pregava o olhar das laranjas, temia em cortar o caule de modo errado. _

_- MAS EU DEVOLVI NO MESMO DIA O DINHEIRO! - Ele esbravejou, lançando um olhar atravessado para o mar, não tinha porque encará-la, ela estava prestando atenção em outras coisas. _

_- Acordo é acordo! - Nami sorriu vitoriosa, ela sempre achava um meio de se safar, a melhor saída era sempre pairar sobre aquela resposta. Nami era orgulhosa, mas Zoro tinha a capacidade de ser bem mais. _

_Nami virou o olhar para o espadachim, queria ver a expressão zangada que tanto achava divertido. Algumas ondas chocaram-se contra o navio de modo brutal, ela desequilibrou-se, fechou os olhos em proteção, não queria tombar de cara com o chão, mas antes que pudesse sentir o baque, duas mãos firmes a segurava pelos ombros. Zoro mais uma vez havia a protegido, seria ele um anjo da guarda? Não sei... mas ele sempre estava lá quando ela precisava, e esse sempre não é um exagero, todos sabiam disso. _

_- Em que mundo você está? - Ele a apoiava, agora, sobre o chão. Ela estava segura. _

_- Obrigada, Zoro. - A navegadora afirmou os pés, certa que não cairia mais. _

_Ambos fitavam-se por alguns instantes, Nami desviou o olhar focando, infelizmente, o cesto ao longe, as laranjas espalharam-se pelo convés._

_- Seu idiota, olha o que você fez! - Gritou não querendo saber se estava magoando os sentimentos do rapaz. Ela realmente não se importava, não agora, porque ele estava ao seu lado, vivo. _

_Ela afastou-se brutalmente de Zoro, juntando as laranjas, ele tentou ajudar mais simplesmente foi barrado pelas ordens da mulher. _

_- PODE SAIR DAQUI! VÁ ATRAS DE LUFFY E FRANKY QUE NÃO VIERAM AINDA! - Teimoso ele abaixou-se para ajudá-la._

_- TSC! NAMI FOI SÓ UM ACIDENTE. - Ela o barrou mais uma vez, irritado desistiu ficando de pé novamente. _

_- JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR. - Ela falou em alto tom. _

_Zoro deu de ombros e saiu deixando Nami ajuntando as laranjas, ele não tinha o porquê de se estressar ali, afinal o problema era dela, para Zoro ela estava mais chata do que o habitual. Deu um pulo para fora do navio, muito irritado, talvez pudesse parar para beber antes de procurar os dois amigos, acabou indo na direção oposta da cidade, tão típico._

_~ FINAL FLASHBACK ~_

Nami levantou-se indo em direção da janela, esse era o último acontecimento que havia vivido junto do espadachim. Ela desejava saber o que houvera naquela ilha, mas Luffy não falava direito com ninguém desde a morte do seu imediato, e Franky alegava não lembrar do que havia acontecido. Pelo visto ficaria sem resposta por algum tempo, mas assim era melhor, não havia motivos para sofrer mais do que já sofria.

-.... Porque diabos você tinha que ir embora assim... - Murmurou chorosa pra o reflexo do vidro, enfim colocou seu calçado e foi para cozinha, todos estavam na mesa com rostos péssimos, mas os piores eram Luffy e Chopper, ambos estavam cabisbaixos, olhares fundos. Nami aproximou-se os abraçando com ternura, não falou nada, afastou-se e sentou-se no habitual lugar, mas ao seu lado havia um banco vago, ela passou a odiar a cozinha.

- - -

" _Este lugar é realmente confortável... estou me sentindo como uma criança no colo de sua mãe, mas que diabos é essa sensação afinal? Faz algum tempo que venho me sentindo assim, mas minha consciência parece ter acordado só agora, ou melhor, só agora a sinto perceptível ao meu raciocínio... lembro-me de estar lutando contra um homem estranho, aquela luz me cegou, não vi mais nada...minto... eu jurava ter visto Nami por um momento, mas... ela nem se quer estava lá... Luffy estava... será que estou ficando louco... eu preciso sair daqui agora, _minha_ tripulação está em perigo, nosso capitão precisa de mim.... eu quero sair já daqui!"_

A força de vontade era tamanha que subitamente seus olhos abriram-se, a primeira coisa que Zoro viu foi alguns raios de sol, causando-lhe uma ardência incomoda. Sentou-se notando que estava num lugar gramado, nunca havia estado ali antes, olhou entorno da paisagem, não havia nada, somente milhares de quilômetros de uma grama alta um pouco amarelada, percebeu que estava sem suas katanas, ficou de pé intrigado com o que via, ou melhor, não via.

- OLÁ? TEM ALGUÉM POR AQUI OU ESTOU SOZINHO MESMO?

Ninguém o respondeu, Zoro decidiu procurar por alguém ou algo, afinal ele não poderia estar sozinho naquele lugar, ou podia. Se pôs a caminhar, as pernas andavam sem direção e dessa vez o senso não importava muito, as horas se iam, aos poucos seu ritmo ia diminuindo. Já estava noite, mas por incrível que parecesse ele não estava cansado, e nem ao menos suado, sentou-se no chão em desistência.

- Afinal onde eu estou! - Murmurou para a lua, afinal era a única coisa que estava já algum tempo com ele.

Céu estava extremamente estrelado, Zoro não lembrava que as estrelas eram tão belas. Uma leve brisa soprou sobre o vasto campo, a sensação de que alguém o observava o invadiu, ao se virar para trás teve uma enorme surpresa.

- K-Kuina... - Ele saiu correndo em direção da pequena garota que mantinha um doce sorriso nos lábios. _"Como erra possível?"_, somente essa pergunta lhe digeria o cérebro.

- Kuina é você mesmo?! - O espadachim estava nervoso, alarmado, depois de tantos anos, ele enfim conseguiu encontrá-la. Mas espere, ela estava morta, e mais uma vez a pergunta,_ " Como era possível?"_, latejava em sua mente.

- Olá, Zoro, há quanto tempo. - Kuina tinha um sorriso tão angelical, era tão linda, ela poderia ser um anjo, só pela aparência, pois sua personalidade era extremamente forte. A pele alva da garota refletia o brilho do luar.

O espadachim não sabia ao certo o que fazer, o que falar, ele nunca imaginaria que poderia a ver novamente. Um pouco tremulo ele se ajoelhou perante a menina. Queria toca-la, mas tinha medo, se perguntava se aquilo era realmente possível. Tinha que ser real.

- Eu-eu não sei o que dizer, ou o que falar... eu nunca pensei que pudesse te ver novamente. - Zoro falou sincero, ela não se mostrava surpresa. Seria ela compreensiva a tal extremo? Não. Ela simplesmente podia enxergar além da alma do espadachim.

- Não se preocupe, eu sempre estive te acompanhando, eu sei o que está acontecendo. - A pequena garota abraçou Zoro pelo pescoço, era um abraço acolhedor. Ele sentiu-se completo naquele momento, estava muito feliz, completo. Ao fitar a face da garota o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios rapidamente, agora o rosto dela emanava tristeza e desaprovação.

- Kuina, o que esta acontecendo aqui? Como posso te ver e te tocar? Eu... - Afinal o que ele poderia falar? Não é todo o dia que se pode abraçar e conversar com pessoas mortas.

- Isso não era para estar acontecendo, você não deveria estar aqui, Zoro... mais uma vez você foi fraco e perdeu...

Aquelas palavras pareciam perfurar o moreno em milhares de vezes, ele engoliu seco, se afastando um pouco dela. Agora havia caído a fixa, ele se deu conta de tudo, ligando os fatos anteriores, só havia uma resposta para tudo que se passava ali. Ele estava morto, assim como ela.

- Se eu posso te ver e te tocar, se você esta falando isso para mim, quer dizer que... eu...estou morto? Certo.

-...Sim! Você falhou Zoro... - Os olhos dela não pareciam mostrar piedade, e sim descontentamento. Afinal ele havia prometido tantas coisas e deixou o mundo real de pernas pro ar, óbvio, não que ele quisesse.

- IMPOSSÍVEL, EU NÃO POSSO PERDER, EU TENHO QUE FAZER _**TEU **_SONHO REALIDADE, EU PRECISO SER _**O**_ MELHOR ESPADACHIM, EU PRECISO AJUDAR _**OS MEUS**_ COMPANHEIROS, EU TENHO QUE CUIDAR DAQUELA _**TRIPULAÇÃO**_... _**EU TENHO UMA PROMESSA COM LUFFY **_TAMBÉM! - O timbre de sua voz ecoava tão alto, ele estava tão convicto. Ele realmente merecia outra chance, apesar de não ser um exemplo de melhor pessoa, mesmo sendo um homem frio, ele nutria sentimentos demasiadamente fortes pelo o que acreditava.

Kuina olhava satisfeita para Zoro, ele havia amadurecido, não estava mais lutando pelo desejo dela, por mais que ele não percebesse aqueles desejos eram dele e de mais ninguém. Ele já não lutava só pela amiga, e nem pela promessa ao capitão, mas sim porque tinha desejos, vontades, tinha feito laços que ninguém mais poderia romper, havia criado uma vida cheia de vínculos indestrutíveis.

- Fico feliz em saber que você deixou de ser aquela criança amargurada e agora virou um homem cheio de desejos.

- Do que você está falando?

A garota colocou o dedo indicador sobre o lábio de Roronoa de modo que ele ficasse quieto. Afinal ele nunca entenderia o coração de uma menina. Era melhor deixar as coisas daquele jeito, ele realmente não precisava daquela resposta, ele descobriria sozinho com o tempo.

- Você gostaria de voltar para o mundo de seus amigos? - Ela estava tão tranqüila, Zoro se perguntava se realmente isso era _"normal"_, ele pensou por alguns instantes, falou em voz baixa, quase num sussurro.

- ...Sim, mas e você? - Ela o encarava fervorosamente, estava feliz no lugar que pertencia, o destino parecia cruel, mas na verdade só havia amenizado sofrimentos futuros.

- Era a minha hora, eu estou bem aqui, é o meu lugar, diferentemente de você. - E mais uma vez ela manifestou aquele sorriso angelical, Zoro simplesmente se mostrava fascinado.

- Kuina. - Murmurou.

Zoro pensou por um instante, vários momentos invadiram a sua mente, ele queria estar no Sunny junto de seus companheiros, queria ver as demências de Luffy, Usopp e Chopper, a dedicação de Brook e Franky, tentar ganhar de Robin no xadrez, tirar as diferenças com Sanji e se desculpar com Nami por ter derrubado as preciosas laranjas, ele pestanejou receando em fitar os olhos da menina.

- E o que tenho de fazer para voltar à vida que eu tinha? - Kuina simplesmente sorriu. Estava muito satisfeita.

- Você como fantasma poderá voltar a terra e tentar se comunicar com alguma pessoa, e fizer com que ela vá até onde seu corpo foi enterrado.

Zoro coçou a cabeça um pouco confuso, ele pensou por alguns instantes, era tão difícil para ele acreditar naquela conversa. Não era uma missão impossível, deu de ombros sorridente, afinal não tinha mais nada a perder. Já havia perdido.

- Isso não me parece difícil, mas só uma pessoa eu posso escolher?

- Sim, somente uma, você terá uma semana para isso.

- Eu não sei, isso é tão surreal, aff... Quem você acha melhor? Você disse que me acompanhou todos os momentos, poderia me dizer.

A menina ficou em silêncio por um tempo, franziu o cenho de modo que pudesse lembrar-se de alguns fatos, até que se lembrou de algo.

- As pessoas mais sensitivas são as melhores, tem uma garota que perdeu sua mãe adotiva, não? Ela às vezes consegue vê-la.

- Nami?! - Zoro pensou, _" Porque justamente ela. ", _temia que ela ainda estivesse brava com as laranjas, talvez se ela o visse como fantasma tentasse um exorcismo pelo navio, ele era tão idiota pensando assim. - E como faço para voltar para o Sunny?

- Te ajudarei, mas não poderemos mais nos ver, você não tem muito tempo Zoro, isso terá que ser agora. - A voz dela estava manhosa, o tempo estava acabando e com ele a companhia de Zoro.

- Ok. - O espadachim estava cabisbaixo a menina soltou um sorriso travesso e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, ele há olhou um pouco confuso, mas por fim sorriu. Havia adorado aquela caricia.

- Estava com saudades do meu irmãozinho _menor_, que agora está bem _maior_ e mais velho do que eu. - Kuina ria timidamente.

- Também senti sua falta. - Ele não conseguiu esconder aquelas palavras, como sempre fazia.

Zoro queria olhá-la para sempre, queria estar perto para protegê-la, olhando assim nem parecia que aquela menina o espancava, ele não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela verdade. Ele não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, a garota o abraçou apertado, foi realmente inesperado, uma forte luz os envolveram, quando ele abriu os olhos levou um susto em ver onde estava, era surreal.

- Esse navio... ESTOU NO SUNNY NOVAMENTE.

Ele estava na casa de máquinas, não pensou duas vezes, se pôs correndo em direção ao convés do navio, aquele lugar era tão familiar, era tão agradável, como se estivesse sendo acolhido e protegido novamente.

- EI PESSOAL! ESTOU AQUI NOVAMENTE, PODEM ME OUVIR?!

O silêncio foi a única resposta que obtivera, angustiado foi correndo em direção da cozinha, ia abrir a porta, mas essa acabará de ser aberta, a primeira pessoa que Zoro encontrou foi Nami. Ele rapidamente digitalizou o rosto de Nami, ela estava péssima, totalmente acabada, o corpo estava delgado, aparentava fazer alguns dias que não comia decentemente. Ela realmente não estava brava por causa das laranjas.

- NAMI!

Ele foi ao encontro dela, mas ao se aproximarem um choque passou pelo corpo do espadachim, ela o havia o transpassado como se ele não estivesse ali, Zoro não podia acreditar no que vira, agora ele tinha certeza da gravidade dos fatos, tudo era real. O contato dos corpos era impossível, ela nem ao menos havia ouvido voz trovejante do moreno, Nami foi se afastando, por impulso ele estendeu a mão tentando alcançá-la, mas só pode notar as lágrimas que cobriam o rosto ligeiramente rosado da garota. Ele ansiava tanto o toque.

- Nami... ela estava chorando...

Virou-se em direção da cozinha, queria descobrir o motivo do choro de Nami, os olhos do espadachim arregalaram-se ao ver Sanji e Luffy brigando, ou melhor, Sanji estava partindo para cima de Luffy, enquanto Franky segurava o cozinheiro.


	3. Primeiro dia

_Capitulo 3_

Primeiro Dia

Franky empurrou Sanji ao qual parou praticamente do outro lado da cozinha, Luffy não mostrava nenhum tipo de reação ao fitar o rosto do loiro. O capitão parecia não se importar com as atitudes drásticas do amigo, afinal entendia a dor do cozinheiro.

**- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONTA PARA NAMI-SAN, O QUE ACONTECEU AQUELE DIA?!**

O moreno ajeitou o chapéu, persuadido, optou por se afastar da longa mesa em que todos estavam reunidos. O resto da tripulação sentia a tensão no ar. Luffy realmente não tinha o que falar, era uma opção dele.

- Eu não tenho o que contar. - A voz do moreno soou fria, sem emoção, deixando o cozinheiro fora de si, mais do que já estava. Sanji odiava ficar sem resposta, não era um fato qualquer, e sim era a morte de Zoro. Não somente o loiro, mas sim todos compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos.

**- LUFFY!! - **O cozinheiro esbravejou, lançando um olhar atípico para o capitão. Sanji necessitava de uma ótima resposta, só assim aceitaria a morte do companheiro, também só assim poderia consolar a sua adorada Nami, ele não agüentava mais vê-la sofrer. Ele precisava acordá-la novamente para a vida.

Zoro estava na cozinha sem entender, afinal sua morte não poderia causar tanta desavença, pois todos tinham sonhos, e deviam continuar lutando por eles, mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos. Na verdade, o espadachim tapava a própria mente com esses pensamentos, para ele essa era uma ótima desculpa para não sentir-se triste, ou melhor, mais triste.

" _- Porque diabos estão brigando?! Eu estou aqui vamos esclarecer tudo!"_

O espadachim aproximou-se de Luffy e Sanji, queria conversar com ambos, ele foi inocente, tentou tocá-los, mas não obteve nenhum efeito, como aquilo o incomodava. Irritado tentou chutar a parede mais próxima, mas levou um susto quando sua perna passou a madeira, era como se não estivesse nenhuma barreira ali.

"_- Droga! Esqueço-me que sou um fantasma!! Tsc!!" – _Alarmado puxou a perna, ficando na posição normal. Aquilo era um saco.

- Nami-san está ficando doente, ela acha que é culpada sobre tudo que aconteceu?! – Sanji tragou o cigarro nervoso, tentou não se alterar mais do que já estava, mas era inevitável. - V**OCÊ ACHA JUSTO NÃO CONTAR O QUE ACONTECEU PARA GENTE? PARA ELA!! – **Realmente não era certo esconder, mas Luffy não queria falar, ok? O silêncio do capitão devia ser considerado como resposta também.

Todos olhavam impacientes, alguns mantinham leves pensamentos condenando Luffy, outros compartilhavam sua dor, os tripulantes estavam desencadeando diversas emoções. O capitão sentia o mundo ser colocado nas próprias costas, e era muito, mais muito pesado, sentia os joelhos no chão.

" _- Mas que diabos!" – _É, Zoro só podia reclamar mesmo, pois nada que fizesse ou falasse poderia contornar a situação. Para ele era difícil ter as respostas prontas, mas não ter como aplicá-las.

O Luffy saiu da cozinha cabisbaixo, era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Todos se entre olharam, Usopp foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Estava receoso sobre o que falaria, mas era menos constrangedor do que o silêncio, embora Luffy não tivesse respondido Sanji, ele não conseguia condenar o amigo, não lhe era permitido.

- Sanji, você não acha que pegou pesado demais com ele?

- Não, Nami-san... Eu não posso vê-la assim, olhe o estado de Chopper... Porque aquele marimo idiota teve que morrer?! – Sanji terminou o cigarro amassando a bituca com força no cinzeiro.

Zoro estava intrigado, olhou para Chopper que estava sentado olhando para o próprio prato de comida que permanecia intacto, para o médico era muito difícil aceitar que um amigo havia morrido em seus braços. Só agora o espadachim fazia uma melhor menção sobre os seus amigos.

" _-Idiotas, eu vou voltar!! Me escutem!! Maldição!!" – _Zoro realmente havia se incomodado ao ver aquela cena. Só queria dizer que estava bem, desejava acalmá-los.

- Vamos parar com essa discussão sem fundamentos, cooker-san. Se o capitão-san não quis falar, é porque deve ter algum motivo, esse seu pré-julgamento é ridículo. – Robin finalizou com calma, colocando a xícara de café vazia sobre o pires. Alguém tinha que ser consciente e racional naquele momento e nada mais típico do que nossa adorada arqueologa, talvez por ser mais velha do que os demais sugerisse melhor esse _"auto-controle"_ e também das infinitas experiências que teve no decorrer de sua vida.

"_- He, até que enfim alguém racional aqui, valeu Robin."_

Zoro deu de ombros e saiu da cozinha, pois agora não precisava se preocupar tanto, sua amiga já estava acalmando a situação, pelo menos aparentemente. Ele tinha que falar com Nami o mais rápido possível, pois seu tempo ali era curto, era somente uma semana. Ele parou durante o caminho e ficou pensando aonde ela teria ido, não havia reparado em que direção Nami tinha seguido, instintivamente ele fitou as laranjeiras e ela não estava, resolveu ir até o quarto das garotas. Depois de algumas voltas sem sucesso (havia se perdido como esperado), ele conseguiu encontrar a porta que dava acesso ao dormitório, tentou pegar na maçaneta, novamente sem resultado, um pouco sem jeito ele resolveu transpassar a fina madeira, literalmente transpassou.

" – _Isto é assustador!" _– Murmurou com as bochechas levemente coradas, era ridículo assustar-se, afinal ele já estava morto para se preocupar com coisas banais como essa.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos buscaram foi à cama onde a garota sempre dormia, e lá estava ela, Nami estava sentada com as mãos na cabeça e com os cotovelos apoiados contra os joelhos, ele se aproximou de mansinho dela, como um felino evolvendo a presa. Infelizmente ele não conseguia ver os olhos da navegadora, pois ela quase escondia a face com as mãos.

"_- Como eu faço para falar com você... Ei Nami, pode me escutar?"_

Nami deitou-se sobre a cama ainda com as mãos sobre o rosto, Zoro absorvia cada movimento, tinha uma enorme vontade de puxar as mãos que ela teimava em manter sobre a face, queria vê-la nos olhos. O espadachim não sabia como iniciar um contanto, por mais que quisesse estava sendo mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Ele sabia que falar não adiantava, e tocar muito menos, não havia gostado do choque de seus corpos anteriormente, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Ela não conseguia agüentar, o choro vinha abafado pelas mãos, ela chorava feito uma criança abandonada, soluçando cada vez mais alto.

"_- Ei, ei, porque está chorando assim? Oe Nami! __**NAMI!**__" –_ Zoro havia ficado tão surpreendido ao vê-la assim, não era nervosismo como sentia pelos demais, mas sim mágoa, uma mágoa tão profunda e avassaladora que lhe partia ao meio. Doía demais.

Nami ofegava enquanto puxava o ar com dificuldade, abraçou-se num ato de proteção, o _"vazio"_ estava cada dia mais insuportável, aquela dor crescia rapidamente, principalmente quando seus pensamentos eram preenchidos por ele. Seria dor pela culpa? Mas porque ela se culpava tanto? Era tão normal quando brigavam, mas dessa vez era diferente, o final foi trágico demais.

- Zoro... – Sussurrou tão baixinho, mas ele estava tão atento a ela que pode escutar claramente, mesmo entre soluços.

Zoro enrijeceu-se por alguns instantes, oh céus, ela era tão diferente entre quatro paredes, tão sensível e amável, Nami sempre pareceu ser emoldurada como uma mulher mandona e sem um pingo de piedade, mas não era, ela conseguia ser muito mais do que a _Gata Ladra, _ela era simplesmente uma fabulosa mulher em amadurecimento. Uma _pequena_ fisgada de tristeza invadiu a mente (agora mais perturbada) do espadachim, para ele era tão cruel vê-la e escutá-la sem ao menos puder fazer alguma coisa, sem puder reconfortá-la, sim ele pensou em acudi-la, ele não era tão desumano como todos sempre falavam, pelo menos não era tão desumano com _ela_.

-...Ahhh, a culpa foi minha...Meu Deus... Essa dor está me matando!!

" – _**QUE DOR?! NAMI, CHAME O CHOPPER SUA IDIOTA!"**_

Ela agora estava com as mãos contra o peito, Zoro era um pouco lerdo em relação a sentimentos, para ela não era uma dor carnal e sim sentimental, o que matava Nami era não poder se desculpar com Zoro, ainda mais quando ela sentia-se culpada. Maldita briga que havia destruído com suas vidas. O espadachim se concentrou em sentar-se na cama ao lado da garota que se mantinha encolhida. Os olhos dele escanearam todo o corpo frágil que tremia,ele ergueu a mão tentando passar a ponta dos dedos pelo braço da navegadora.

"_- Tsc, estou me sentindo inútil...Mas que diabos está havendo? Kuina não me disse como eu faria esse contato!! Me esqueci de perguntar!!"-_ Ele tinha vontade de bater forte a cabeça contra uma pedra, talvez fosse a melhor solução contra a sua imaturidade.

Ele levantou-se, não queria ficar mais lá, não queria vê-la sofrer, nem ao menos olhou para trás, simplesmente rumou para fora do quarto, para a própria sanidade ele precisava sair dali. Colocou a mão na cintura sentindo falta de suas katanas, elas eram sua proteção, desejava muito tê-las.

"_- Estou sem minhas katanas...!" – _Zoro estava ficando de péssimo humor, nada parecia colaborar, simplesmente nada.

Ele andava tenso pelo corredor do Sunny, afinal o que um fantasma _inexperiente _poderia fazer em uma semana, era demasiadamente entristecedor. A sensação de derrota e desânimo o começava a dominar, afinal que tipo de homem ele havia se tornado, isso não estava em seus planos, na realidade nada estava em seus planos, infelizmente tinha que seguir o inesperado roteiro.

- - -

Zoro ficou atirado na grama do navio por algumas horas, entediado buscou caminhar um pouco, queria saber como os demais estavam e como se comportavam. Andou aleatoriamente sem ver ninguém ou algo de especial, até parar por acidente na enfermaria deparando-se com Chopper. O doutor permanecia sentado na maca olhando para o nada, pela sua expressão parecia estar a um longo tempo ali, Zoro observou o amigo por aproximadamente uns dez minutos, a rena agora parecia despertar do pequeno transe, dirigindo-se para a enorme mesa de madeira escura, onde compunha vários vidros de remédios e alguns livros.

- Doutor Hiruluk... Não consegui salvar um nakama... Queria ser o melhor médico assim como você sonhou... Eu... – Chopper choramingava enquanto fitava um de seus livros ao qual tinha a imagem de uma caveira e dois ossos em forma de X.

Zoro ficou ao lado de seu companheiro, que agora estava apoiado sobre a mesa, ele não podia fazer nada somente observar a dor de seu amigo, assim como fizera com Nami. O espadachim suspirou fundo, tinha que dar um jeito nessa situação, de preferência o mais rápido possível. A linha de seu pensamento foi interrompida por gritos familiares, os gritos ao qual não desejaria ouvir por uma eternidade. Chopper assustou-se, pulando da cadeira almofadada, indo em direção aos berros. Quando Zoro se deu conta já estava indo ao encontro dela

- Nami, acorde!! – A voz de Chopper era tão amargurada, ele estava tão assustado, sentia o pequeno coração sobressair de seu peito.

"_**- NAMI!!!" – **_O espadachim não desejava ver nada, não queria estar escutando nada, ele só podia ficar ali a fitando da porta do quarto, ele estava ereto mantendo um olhar baixo para a garota que agonizava.

Nami agitava-se bruscamente sobre o colchão, a rena chocalhava-a , até despertar subitamente ela agora possuía olhos amedrontados, suava frio. Nami sentou um pouco zonza sobre a cama.

- Nami você está bem?

- Estou sim Chopper... Só tive mais um daqueles pesadelos, mas isso irá passar. – Ela forçou um delicado sorriso, não queria preocupar o pequeno.

- Nami..

O Doutor pulou no colo da garota, ela o abraçou com força e escancarando um pouco mais aquele sorriso vazio. Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de ambos, Sanji entrou choramingando, e se ajoelhou segurando a mão da navegadora.

- **NAMI-SAN!!** O que posso fazer para ajudá-la? Escutei seus gritos. – O loiro estava realmente preocupado, o seu coração parecia se romper toda a vez que fitava aqueles olhos entristecidos.

- Não precisa se incomodar, já estou melhor, Sanji-kun.

- Nami-san ... – O cozinheiro acentiu um pouco, ele sabia que aquelas palavras provenientes de Nami não eram verdadeiras, ele não seria enganado tão facilmente, mas optou por não insistir no assunto. - O jantar está quase pronto.

Nami arregalou os olhos surpresa, ela praticamente conseguiu dormir a tarde toda, isso era uma grande evolução, pois estava dormindo no máximo três horas por dia. Apesar dos pesadelos que constantemente vinham amedrontá-la, sentia-se melhor, não ao ponto de sentir-se revigorada, mas estava mais sóbrea.

- Eu dormi a tarde inteira?! – O tom surpreso em sua voz era facilmente notado pelos demais.

- Sim, agora prometa que tentara jantar dessa vez?! – O médico que estava em seu colo, ergueu a face para olhá-la profundamente nos olhos. Os olhos suplicantes de Chopper eram realmente tortuosos, assim Nami cedeu ao seu pedido.

- Está bem, tentarei. – Ela susurrou.

Sanji deu um pulo de felicidade e com um leve sorriso no rosto marchou para cozinha, Chopper seguiu o cozinheiro, ia até seu consultório pegar alguns calmantes para Nami, Zoro olhava de canto a cena, estava mais calmo ao ver a garota forçar um leve sorriso para os seus nakamas.

" – _Tsc, esse cozinheiro nunca terá modos!" –_ Zoro murmurava alguns palavrões e coisas típicas em relação ao amigo, nesse ponto ele não havia mudado, mesmo com sua morte Sanji não parava com seu jeito paparicador.

Ele olhou para garota que estava diante do espelho, ela disfarçava um pouco suas olheiras com maquiagem, prendendo o cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo, a expressão destruída de algumas horas atrás havia amenizado um pouco de sua face.

" – _Odeio pensar nisso, mas estou com ciúmes daquele cozinheiro otário que consegue falar com ela." –_ Sim, ele ainda estava murmurando coisas sem sentido, e só assim pode perceber que na verdade aquilo era ciúmes, Zoro sempre achou que Sanji sobresaia em maior parte melhor do que ele, seria um azarado? Mas era só pensamento mesmo, na verdade o espadachim tinha um pouco mais de sorte, só não enxergava.

A navegadora já havia terminado de se arrumar, caminhou desanimadamente até a porta, Zoro parou atrás dela, queria dizer-lhe tantas coisas.

" _- Nami."_

Ela continuou seus movimentos, abrindo a porta um pouco relutante. Ele tentou mais uma vez, agora com mais ênfase.

" **- **_**NAMI!!"**_

A garota ficou estática segurando a maçaneta da porta, ela se virou em direção em que Zoro se encontrava, ele congelou-se, seria verdade aquilo? Ela havia o escutado? Depois de um dia finalmente ambos conseguiram focar um ao outro, ou melhor Zoro tinha o foco dela, mas por fim ela suspirou um pouco assustada.

- Jurei que escutei alguém me chamar.... Devo estar maluca.

Ela saiu e fechou à porta, Zoro permaneceu no quarto, numa mistura de reações, animou-se com o progresso, já era um grande começo, não era tão impossível afinal, ansioso ele saiu correndo em direção da garota.

"_-Ei Nami, pode me ouvir, oe!"_

A navegadora continuava andar em direção da cozinha, agora ele estava desesperado chamando-a.

"_**- NAMI!!**__ Você me escutou antes! __**DROGA!! ME ESCUTE, MALDITA!"**_

Ela adentrou a cozinha fechando a porta, Zoro estava tão irritado que resolveu dar meia volta, saiu em passos largos em direção ao gramado do Sunny, talvez fosse mais fácil dormir esperando a morte _"definitiva",_ ficou resmungando em voz alta.

"_**- KUINA!! SE PODE ME OUVIR, QUERO QUE VENHA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!! TSC, KUINAAA!"**_

Ele realmente esperava que a garota viesse ao seu encontro, mas não houve nenhum sinal, Estava encabulado quando um vento forte soprou pelo convés, rapidamente havia se alertado, tinha certeza que era ela, mas não era. Uma voz nada familiar chamou sua atenção, Zoro voltou-se para as laranjeiras.

"_- Então você é o ex-caçador de recompensas, Roronoa Zoro?" – _A voz soou muito divertida mas ao mesmo tempo intensa.

O espadachim arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se perguntava quem poderia estar ali. Seus olhos não reconheceram aquela figura banhada pela luz da lua.

"_- Quem diabos é você?"_


	4. Segundo dia

_Capitulo 4_

Segundo dia

Uma silhueta formou-se entre as laranjeiras, uma mulher surgiu como num passe de mágica se materializando na frente do espadachim. Zoro deu um pequeno passo para trás em proteção, afinal, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era aquela pessoa.

"_- Quem é você?" – _Perguntounuma voz grave, estava pronto para lutar se precisasse.

Uma mulher de cabelos rosados desceu a sua frente, ela mantinha um pequeno ar radical, usava uma blusa xadrez verde e uma simples calça jeans, um cigarro pendia entre os lábios, ela deu uma pequena volta em torno do espadachim, soltou um largo sorriso.

"_- Você sabe quem eu sou."- _A mulher falou divertida_, _mesmo morta ela não parecia estar tão intrigada como o espadachim, ele franziu a sobrancelha e perguntou cético.

"_- Sei?"_

"_- Sabe sim, pelo menos já ouviu falar de mim, sou a mãe adotiva de Nami, Bellemere."_

Zoro mantinha a boca aberta, como era possível, ele estava diante da mãe de Nami, pequenos flash de Arlong Park foram revividos em sua mente, ele lembrara algumas coisas que a navegadora havia comentando, então era ela que foi morta perante a garota e a irmã. O moreno não sabia o que falar, e nem o que fazer, ele gaguejou qualquer coisa que veio a mente.

"_- N-não imaginava que você fosse assim."_ – Sentiu-se um verdadeiro idiota, não era bem essa pergunta que ele desejava formular, mas foi à primeira coisa que veio ao cérebro, Zoro permaneceu tenso esperando algum xingamento.

"_- Eu sei que meu visual é um pouco radical, mas não precisa se assustar, garoto."_ - Ela sorriu coçando a cabeça, não aparentava estar nem um pouquinho intimidade, pois quem estava intimidando era ela própria. Aproximou-se de Roronoa tocando-lhe pelo ombro, num gesto amigável.

Zoro quase deu um pulo quando sentiu a mão da mulher envolve-lo, ela estava o tocando, como era possível? Normalmente tudo que ele encostava não se tinha o toque, simplesmente sensações não existiam, mas com ela foi diferente, ele ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados, mas aos poucos foi se descontraindo na presença da mulher.

"_- Acho que tenho as minhas vantagens por estar morto, consigo ver as pessoas que já partiram."_ – Agora ele havia dito algo com mais sentido, estava mais sereno, isso era bom, como era prazeroso poder falar com alguém novamente.

"_- Hahahaha, isso é verdade, mas...não é bem assim, você sabe muito bem."_ – Ela ainda sorria mais o tom de voz havia ficado um pouco sério, apesar de ser uma brincadeira, ela estava certa.

Ela se afastou sentando-se sobre o gramado do navio se acomodando rapidamente, sinalizou para que Zoro fizesse o mesmo. Ele sentou-se timidamente ao lado da mulher, ele se perguntava como ela poderia ser tão...legal, sim ele estava gostando da companhia dela.

"_- Todos estão com as mentes distorcidas desde a sua morte, a tripulação toda esta abalada, principalmente a minha filha."_ – Ela não deixava de fitar o rapaz, como era divertido poder conhecer um dos amigos de Nami, era muito atípico tudo aquilo, mas era uma oportunidade única, queria aproveitar o tempo ali com ele.

"_- Ela se culpa demais, eu não morri por causa dela, e sim por que eu decidi que era o certo, tsc... essas mulheres são complicadas."_ – Zoro cruzou os braços confuso, ele ainda não achava um fundamento convicto para Nami se culpar, ora, ela não havia feito nada fora do normal, brigar, extorquir e ser escravo, ela sempre fazia isso com ele.

"_- As pessoas são complicadas, e não somente as mulheres, no fundo somos todos iguais, o que diferencia é a vontade de cada um."_ – Ela agora fitava o céu pontilhado de estrelas, estava tão bom ali, ela sabia que ele não faria nenhum comentário sobre o que falara, ela conhecia o tipo de personalidade que dominava Zoro.

Zoro deitou-se sobre o gramado, apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, filosofou por alguns minutos o que Bellemere havia dito, ela estava certa, se perguntava se a mulher o achava machista, pensamento bobo. Por fim estava fitando o céu assim como a mulher, mas moveu seu olhar para Bellemere, que soprava uma fina fumaça pra o céu.

"_- Afinal o que você faz aqui?"_

"_- Nami me chamou até aqui, quis saber como ela estava pessoalmente."_

Zoro voltou fitar as estrelas do céu, como assim? Nami podia chamar e invocar mortos? Ele arrepiou-se com a idéia, era melhor perguntar mesmo.

"_- Como ela chamou você aqui?"_

"_- Através das orações, ela estava lamentando muito a sua perda, ela implorava que algo a acolhesse, isso me deu forças para descer até aqui para ver se consigo "emanar" meu amor de mãe para ela, sabe, para não sentir-se sozinha."_

"_- ..."_

Amor de mãe. Zoro não sabia o que aquilo significava, ele não se lembrava de ter tido pais ou qualquer pessoa, quando criança andava perambulando pelas ruas, roubava comida de tendas e assim passou a viver, até ser acolhido pelo dojo ao qual não ficou muito tempo, Zoro havia sido criado pela solidão e o sofrimento. Agora ele não tinha mais o que dizer para a mulher, Nami estava sofrendo por sua causa, ele nunca desejou ver alguém infeliz, ele gostaria de ser que nem o vento, imperceptível, não queria magoar ninguém, não ser um peso, para ele já seria de bom tamanho estar entre eles. Afinal ele sempre havia sido uma pessoa neutra.

"_- Afinal, você veio ver Nami, mas o que fazia nas laranjeiras?"_ – Tentou mudar de assunto para tentar amenizar a tensão dor ar e de seus pensamentos o passado não importava mais.

"_- Estava vendo se Nami estava as cuidando direito." _

''_- E ela está?"_

"_- Sinceramente... não, estão completamente secas, hahahaha." _

A mulher sorriu para Zoro, ele não conseguiu deixar de retribuir o sorriso, ambos ficaram ali por alguns minutos sorrindo um para o outro, quando Bellemere faz uma pequena pausa.

"_- Você é um rapaz muito bonito, fico feliz em saber que minha filha tem essa sorte, sem falar da sorte de todos aqui possuírem um coração tão caloroso."_

Zoro não sentiu vergonha em escutar aquelas palavras, simplesmente sentiu-se feliz com o comentário da mulher. Sem falar que já havia ganhado elogios semelhantes de várias mulheres ao decorrer da vida, ele nunca ligava para estas coisas. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita em pedir ajuda, agora com Bellemere ele finalmente poderia ser guiado, poderia finalmente tentar falar com Nami.

"_- Olha, eu preciso de sua ajuda, eu preciso conversar com a Nami nem que seja por alguns segundos, o que eu preciso fazer?"_ – Ele sentiu-se tão direto falando aquilo, mas não importava, era a resposta que mais queria em sua vida.

Bellemere se pôs em pé, Zoro fez o mesmo, ambos ficaram fitando-se, ela suspirou sorridente. Até que enfim ela havia escutado a pergunta que mais quisera ouvir dele,ela já tinha a resposta pronta dentro da mente.

"_- Filho, você tem que acreditar do fundo do seu coração, acreditar muito, desejar com todas as forças, você tem que emanar sua energia ate ela, tudo o que a gente deseja com fé é realizado, acredite, e se Deus lhe deu essa chance de poder voltar, abrace a isso com todas as forças, você não foi aceito nem no céu nem no inferno pois seu lugar é aqui."_ – Ela falava tão confiante, tão certa, para Zoro ela estava sendo como a luz na escuridão.

"_- Eu tentarei, mas meu tempo é curto aqui."_ – Murmurou, mas Bellemere se aproximou de Zoro o puxando num abraço caloroso.

"_- Acredite não é mais curto do que o meu, garoto, cuide de Nami ela precisa de você, diga que eu a amo muito, mande esse abraço por mim."_

Pela primeira vez Roronoa teve a sensação do que é ter um abraço maternal, ele nunca havia passado por uma experiência assim, gentilmente ele retribuiu, 19 anos sem saber o que era um amor materno, aos poucos o calor foi desaparecendo, a mulher estava sumindo há sua frente.

"_- Oe, você não tem que ver Nami?"_

"_- Eu não tenho mais tempo, foi um prazer ter te conhecido, não esqueça... diga a Nami que eu a amo."_

Bellemere desapareceu, ele olhou as mãos em busca de algo, alguma explicação, algum vestígio da mulher, fechou os punhos com força, ao horizonte o céu mantinha uma coloração lilás, daqui algum tempo o sol iria nascer só agora ele notara que o tempo passou rapidamente. O tempo sempre voa ainda mais sobre boa companhia.

"_- Não posso me render, Kuina... Bellemere, valeu."_

Zoro caminhou calmamente até o dormitório feminino, Nami estava dormindo, era um leve sono, qualquer barulho poderia acordá-la. Robin estava na cama ao lado lendo com auxilio da luz de um lampião, as gaivotas aos poucos começaram a fazer seus tipos barulhos anunciando que um novo dia estava chegando. Zoro espiou pela porta, a arqueologa havia largado o livro sobre a cômoda, olhou para Nami fazendo leves caricias nos cabelos alaranjados, uma expressão triste estampou seu rosto, Zoro comovido sentou-se no chão do quarto, estava mais decidido do que nunca manter o contato com a garota, ele fechou os olhos escorando-se na parede do navio, ele iria esperá-la despertar.

- - -

Nami foi acordada por leves batidas na porta do quarto, Sanji adentrava segurando uma bandeja prateada e dentro dela um prato com vários quitutes matinais, algumas frutas e um copo de suco de laranja fresquinho, tudo era delicadamente talhado com corações.

- Nami-san está acordada? – Ele falou num tom calmo, e com um leve sorriso no rosto, talvez um agrado pudesse tirar a garota da entristecedora rotina de dormir e ficar sentada na cama.

Nami sentou-se na cama, e sorriu tristemente para o cozinheiro, ela realmente estava feliz com o que o loiro havia feito por ela, mas ela estava tão acabada que não conseguia mostrar sua gratidão. Zoro que estava encostado contra a parede do quarto, acabara de despertar do seu cochilo, cochilo?Como assim havia dormido, e El não devia ter feito algo desse tipo.

" _Mas como diabos eu dormi?!"_

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi olhar para Nami, mas seus olhos se estreitaram ao verem Sanji colocando a bandeja sobre a cômoda, e logo se sentando na cama junto da navegadora.

- Como está hoje? – Ele perguntou preocupado, alguma coisa ele queria fazer para ajudá-la.

- Estou ainda tentando me conformar... Ah... Sonhei com minha mãe.

Roronoa congelou-se ao escutar aquilo, então Bellemere havia conseguido invadir os sonhos da filha. Zoro agora mantinha um súbito desejo de poder entrar nos sonhos da garota, talvez assim fosse mais fácil de ambos se comunicarem.

" _Nami, você pode me ouvir?"_ – Ele tentou mais uma vez chamar a atenção da garota através da fala, mas a navegadora ainda se mantinha conversando com Sanji, como se ninguém estivesse a chamando. O loiro deu uma tragada no cigarro, dessa vez não o deixou pendido entre os lábios como de costume, agora segurava com os dedos, longe de Nami para que a fumaça não a incomodasse.

- Nami-san, você está abalada com tudo o que está acontecendo, é obvio que estes tipos de pensamentos começam a vir à tona, mas eu quero que você escute uma coisa...

Sanji delicadamente pegou a mão de Nami a segurando forte, tentando passar uma impressão de segurança, a garota simplesmente o fitava, talvez fosse bom em ter alguém disposto a ajudá-la, mas no fundo ela só queria fugir de tudo e de todos, ter a mente revigorada.

- Eu estarei sempre aqui... Não irei te abandonar, prometo ficar ao seu lado mesmo que isto custe a minha vida.

- Obrigada, Sanji-kun. – Nami estava agradecida, não somente Sanji, mas todos ali seriam capazes de dar a vida para proteger um companheiro. Ela se perguntava se Zoro tentou salvar alguém e acabou morrendo, era tão típico dele salvar os mais fracos.

"_Ei, cozinheiro de merda, pare de falar essas asneiras, Tsc...!" _– Zoro caminhava irritado pelo quarto olhando aquela cena, aquilo era demasiadamente meloso para os seus olhos, os fechou não querendo ver aquela baboseira, ta, ele sabia que aquilo não era uma baboseira, mas não suportava ver aquilo. Fechou os tentando se concentrar em Nami, de algum jeito ou de outro ele iria chamar a atenção dela.

- Mellorine estarei sempre a sua disposição.

Sanji aproximou-se mais da garota envolvendo-a num abraço apertado, ele queria muito poder afogar todas as magoas e tentar fazê-la enxergar que assim ela só estava se machucando e entristecendo os amigos. Nami não conseguia mostrar nenhuma reação, seus olhos ainda se mantinham vazios vagados para o nada. Zoro estava nervoso com tudo aquilo, Sanji aos poucos transpassava uma barreira invisível que somente Zoro conseguia ver, ciúmes.

" _**COZINHEIRO DE MERDA, NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE EU VIM AQUI PARA FALAR COM ELA!"**_

Sanji a beijou na bochecha, o corpo de Nami emanava tristeza e angustia, ela se mantinha tão frágil em seus braços, ele realmente não tinha nenhum pensamento em querer abusar da fragilidade da garota, na verdade ele só queria vê-la melhor. O cozinheiro sempre foi movido a impulsos quando se trata de garotas, para ele estava difícil agüentar, mesmo debilitada Nami possuía o dom de mexer com as pessoas a volta.

- Estou aqui para te amparar em qualquer momento, não agüento mais ver a minha dama nesse estado, por favor, Nami-chan.... Volte a viver...

Ela não disse nada, aos poucos seus olhos foram ficando marejados, para dizer a verdade Nami não ligava para o que Sanji fizesse, pois os pensamentos dela estavam longe de mais para alcançar a realidade.

Fechou os olhos, afinal o _agora_ não importava, estava tão pressa no passado, sua mente voava tão longe, tão distante, sentia-se embargada de emoções passadas. Aos poucos as lembranças estavam se tornando tão reais, como nos dias dos acontecimentos. Lembrou-se de quando sua mãe morreu, como sofria sozinha pelo mundo roubando dinheiro para pagar a liberdade de seu povo, as noites frias que passava pelas ruas sempre tinham o dom de destroçá-la, mas um dia o sol sorriu para ela, encontrou pessoas que estenderam a mão sem ao menos querer saber do seu maldito passado.

Sua mente foi vagando mais e mais além, parando agora na atual tristeza, Nami havia ficado tão surpresa do modo em que Zoro embarcou em sua vida Zoro, ele a salvou da morte mesmo não sabendo quem era ela, mesmo não sabendo se ela era a errada ou não, talvez ele tivesse o dom de escolher as pessoas. Apesar de ele ser conhecido por todo o mundo e possuir má fama, ela sempre conseguiu ver o pequeno calor que habitava o pulsante coração de aço.

Como ela se odiava por não ter aproveitado melhor os momentos com ele, se pudesse comprar o tempo, ela o faria para voltar a trás, ela só queria uma nova chance em manter acessa aquela importante _amizade_. Mas nada que fizesse poderia trazê-lo de volta, ela havia perdido Zoro.

O nível de desespero da navegadora foi crescendo rapidamente dentro de seu corpo, o coração sempre oscilava quando aquelas palavras apareciam em sua mente _"Perdido Zoro para sempre.", _somente o nome dele vagava na imensidão de sua mente.

" _Ei...EI! Pode parando por ai seu ero-cooker....Nami, faça alguma coisa, você nunca cedeu para ninguém... VOCÊ NUNCA SE RENDEU PARA NINGUÉM! "_ – Enquanto Nami lutava internamente, Zoro lutava contra sua inutilidade perante Sanji e Nami.

Ele estava enjoado em ver aquele momento, tentou mais uma vez colocar em sua cabeça que aquilo não importava, afinal tanto Nami como Sanji já eram adultos e sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas a idéia de Sanji tentar se aproximar da garota o enlouquecia.

Zoro não queria ficar lá para ver, mas seus pés simplesmente não se moviam, na verdade ele não queria se mover, agarrou Sanji pelo o braço tentou o puxar dali, mas era impossível. Um _pequeno pingo_ de inveja florescia em sua alma, _**inveja e ciúmes**_, possuía um gosto que ele nunca havia experimentado, um gosto tão amargo, doía forte no coração. O cozinheiro ergue o rosto de Nami com a mão livre do cigarro, ele aos poucos foi se aproximando dos lábios trêmulos da garota.

"_PORQUE DAIBOS VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTA... A VIDA É SUA, EU SEI... MAS EU NÃO MORRI INTEIRAMENTE PARA VOCÊ FICAR FAZENDO BESTEIRA... EU SEMPRE TENTEI TE PROTEGER E AGORA NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO... QUEM VAI PROTEGER VOCÊ?! NAMI ACORDE!"_

Zoro virou-se ficando de costas para os dois, estava extremamente irritado começou a socar as coisas que estavam no quarto, era simplesmente em vão, mas ele precisava de algo para descontar a angustia e o desespero que o dominava. Bateu bruscamente na mesa, mas para sua surpresa, o vaso de flores que estava em cima caiu, espatifando-se no chão. Sanji e Nami levaram um susto, o loiro não teve nem tempo de encostar nos lábios da garota, afastou-se furtivamente.

- Que merda foi essa?! – Sanji levantou-se da cama olhando para o vaso partido, Nami olhou para as flores esparramadas pelo chão, os cacos de vidro cintilavam contra a luz do sol que adentrava através da janela, agora os olhos furtivos mantinham total imagem do quarto.

- Zoro...? – Nami murmurou olhando para o nada, Sanji não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com ela, à mente do loiro girava diante dos acontecimentos, se arrependia amargamente do que havia feito.

O espadachim permanecia surpreso ainda fitando o vaso, ao escutar Nami pronunciar seu nome moveu o olhar intenso para ela.

"_- Nami..."_

- Nami-chan, isso deve ter sido as ondas do mar mexendo o navio... Ele não está mais aqui. – Sanji assentiu entristecido, bem que ele queria que o amigo estivesse ali o irritando, apesar de que se Zoro realmente estivesse ali o loiro já estaria morto.

" _CALA A BOCA SEU RETARDADO!"_ – Zoro já estava muito perturbado e quando finalmente conseguiu chamar a atenção de Nami, quando finalmente ela começa a perceber a presença dele, vem o cozinheiro, sem nenhuma má intenção, a fazê-la desacreditar que era ele. Zoro queria partir Sanji ao meio, para ver se ele deixava de ser tão idiota e tarado.

A navegadora sentou-se na cama segurando as próprias mãos com força, talvez ela estivesse ficando maluca, e já estaria imaginando coisas, mas aquilo era tão real, nunca algo havia caído sozinho da mesa, era muito atípico, e nada havia tremido somente o vaso caiu. Ela não estava maluca, por enquanto não, tinha certeza disso assim como ela escutou o próprio nome sendo pronunciado por ele, outra hipótese não poderia ser, tinha que ser ele.

- Sanji-kun, pode me deixar sozinha? – Ela foi extremamente educada com ele, obvio que ela havia se magoado, mas por conhecer o amigo por hora iria deixar assim. O cozinheiro caminhou silencioso até a porta, segurando os cacos de vidro, estava muito envergonhado de seus atos.

- Me desculpe por antes Nami-san.

Ele fechou a porta deixando-a sozinha, a navegadora suspirou, sentiasse de alguma forma aliviada. Ficou de pé e começou a andar calmamente pelo quarto observando atentamente a sua volta, Zoro não desgrudava os olhos dela por nenhum segundo.

"_Vamos, diga que pode me ver!"_

Ela parou próxima da janela, fazia algum tempo que não sentia a luz do sol em sua pele, já havia esquecido o calor que ele proporcionava, ficou por algum tempo ali.

- Zoro, você está aqui? – Por fim ela falou, estava se achando uma louca, mas não estaria perdendo nada.

"_- É obvio! Veja-me... TSC... isso está me incomodando por demais."_

- Zoro, se você está aqui me mande algum sinal, alguma coisa, por favor. – As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pela face, ela estendeu os braços na esperança de que algo acontecesse.

- Por favor, faça algo, eu lhe imploro, não posso estar ficando louca!

O espadachim não sabia ao certo o que fazer, chamar não estava funcionando (como sempre), bater nos móveis também estava sendo em vão, ele olhou para os braços estendidos da garota, caminhou parando frente a ela.

" _TSC! Eu não sei mais o que fazer... então...aff... ainda bem que você não pode ver isso." _– Com os braços firmes ele a envolveu num abraço, Zoro permaneceu assim por alguns instantes, ele achou que nada havia acontecido. Quando ia se retirar notou que a garota baixava os braços em gestos mecânicos, os pelos do braço da ruiva se arquearem, ela arfou num pequeno sussurro.

- Que frio é esse me envolvendo...?

"_Frio . . . mas estou aqui."_


	5. Terceiro dia

Capitulo 4 - Terceiro dia.

Nami estava deitada em sua cama, seus olhos fitavam fervorosamente o teto, vários pensamentos encobriam a sua mente, definitivamente não conseguia tirá-lo da base de seu raciocínio, não deixava de se preocupar com seus companheiros e também de pensar no ocorrido do último dia, levantou-se vagarosamente, com passos pesados foi até o convés do navio, uma brisa gelada pairava por todo o Sunny, olhou para o céu que obtinha uma tonalidade acinzenta que ocultava algumas das estrelas, apoiou as mãos frias sobre as bochechas.

- Será que estou doente ou estou imaginando coisas?

Sentou-se no balanço que havia em algumas das árvores, sua mente oscilava, mesmo Nami sendo realista e determinada com os fatos, ela tinha certeza absoluta e acreditava que ele estava a sua volta, mesmo depois de ter morrido

- Zoro ...

Ali permaneceu por algum tempo tentado concentrar-se, algumas idéias fluíam como vertentes em sua mente, já no mastro principal encontrava- se Zoro divagando seus pensamentos, seus olhos fitavam seus enormes pesos que agora estavam inertes desde sua morte, incrivelmente aquela situação estava o desanimando.

" _Eu já não sei mais o que fazer."_

Seguiu até a janela e ficou surpreso em ver a garota sentada no balanço, rapidamente ele pensou em descer até ela, mas sua idéia foi ligeiramente cortada pelo seu desanimo, não queria mais ficar a importunando e a assustando ainda mais no estado em que estava, a fraqueza dela tornavasse a sua angústia, escorregou até o chão e ali permaneceu sem nenhuma emoção aparente, aos poucos estava aceitando a sua morte, ele não pertencia mais a esse lugar, a esse mundo, aquelas pessoas, a ninguém.

XxX

Mais um dia havia amanhecido aos poucos todos iam despertando no Thousand Sunny, Brook nunca mais havia tocado suas músicas alegres pela manha, o som do mar era a única canção que agora preenchia o ar, a temperatura havia caído, alguns raios solares invadiram a pequena janela que havia no dormitório feminino invadindo aos poucos a face morena que repousava, Robin franziu o cenho abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, sentou-se na cama apática, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para a navegadora mas surpreendeu-se em ver que não estava.

- Navegadora-san?

Levantou-se apressadamente, ela não estava pelo quarto, colocou o roupão um pouco sem jeito e rumou para a porta, seus olhos vagaram por todos os cantos do navio, até que uma luz vinda da biblioteca chamou sua atenção.

- Será que é ela que está lá?

Robin em passos silenciosos seguiu até o local, chegou frente da porta a empurrando delicadamente e surpreendeu-se em ver Nami lendo um livro, aparentava estar muito concentrada, seu rosto possuía olheiras profundas, rapidamente a arqueologa deduziu que ela havia passado a noite acordada.

- Com licença.

Nami deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira, seu rosto havia ficado mais pálido do que o habitual, ela se virou rapidamente em direção da arqueologa.

- Robin.. que susto você me deu.

- Estava preocupada, não lhe encontrei deitada em sua cama.

Nami pegou os dois livros que mantinha sobre a mesa com força, os colocando em seu colo, soltou um olhar cansada para a morena e sorriu.

- Eu estou bem, só estava... lendo alguns livros.

- Sobre o que?

Perguntou curiosa, Nami ficou em pé um pouco constrangida, seus olhos mantinham um brilho peculiar, mas não era de lágrimas e sim de esperança, Robin arregalou um pouco seus olhos ao ler os títulos de ambos os livros, um aperto palpitou em seu peito.

- Navegadora-san... esses livros são sobre o _"outro plano"_, não me diga que...

- Sim, eu sei que parece absurdo mas... mas eu tenho certeza que ele está aqui, está tentando falar comigo... eu sinto isso...

- Nami... creio que isso é impossível...

A arqueologa aproximou-se pegando os livros da mão de Nami os colocando sobre a mesa, logo após colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da garota, indicando-lhe a sentar, e assim fez o mesmo, ambas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por alguns minutos, grandes minutos, a morena tomou a iniciativa em romper o silêncio.

- Você sabe melhor do que eu... que ele morreu e não vai voltar, essas coisas não acontece, pessoas morrerem, muitas pessoas morrem na GrandLine... não quero te desanimar, só quero o seu melhor, volte ser nossa navegadora determinada.

As palavras de Robin pareciam agulhas entrando em seu cérebro, sinalizava um gesto negativo com as palavras que ouvia, sua voz rasgou a garganta, pois seu soluço era constante pela respiração fora de ritmo.

- Não! NÃO! Você está errada, eu sei que ele está aqui, eu o escutei me chamar.. ele chamou minha atenção quebrando um vaso de flores, eu o senti encostar em mim... eu tenho certeza disso!! Sanji-kun viu também!

A morena pestanejou os olhos os franzindo com força, com muita dificuldade tentou estampar um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Acho melhor você ir descansar, está com uma cara terrível, vamos.

-Mas... está bem.

Ela pegou os livros e foi acompanhada por Robin até o quarto, Nami os colocou sobre a cabeceira, seu corpo estava tão cansado e pesado que parecia uma pedra sobre o gramado.

- Eu direi aos outros que você esta repousando.

- Obrigada, Robin.

A morena se afastou encostando a porta, Nami fitava pesadamente a pequena janela que era iluminada com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, sua vista foi ficando pesada ate que o sono tomou conta de sua consciência cansada.

XxX

Zoro ainda permanecia inerente no ninho de corvo, seus olhos simplesmente focavam o nada, desde sua chegada nenhuma de seus nakamas havia subido na sala de treinamento. Talvez fizessem isso para amenizar a dor que existia em seus corações, a luz do o sol aos poucos começou a invadir o grande vidro, o fez cerrar as sobrancelhas, cansadamente se ergueu aproximando-se da janela, seus olhos naquele momento só focalizava o céu, e ela não estava mais lá,era tão mais fácil se ele tivesse morrido de vez e não ter essa frescura de segunda chance, um borrão preto chamou a atenção o fazendo olhar para a parte inferior do navio, Robin caminhava fora de seu ritmo em direção a cozinha.

"_- O que diabos aconteceu lá em baixo_?"

Zoro atravessou a parede do ninho de corvo, caindo levemente sobre o gramado verde amarelado do convés, colocou as mãos no bolso e seguiu o mesmo trajeto da arqueologa, chegou diante da cozinha, ficou mais curioso ao escutar a voz do cozinheiro.

- Como assim, Robin-chan?

A morena havia sentado-se em umas cadeiras que compunha a mesa, o cozinheiro aproximou-se servindo-la com seu precioso café.

- A navegadora-san vem se comportado estranho essa manha...

Sanji arregalou o olho, colocou o bule delicadamente sobre o fogão, uma expressão entristecida tomou conta de sua face, um pouco incerto, perguntou:

- Estanho? Como assim?

Sanji não estava gostando como a conversa estava iniciando, a única coisa que ele pensava naquele momento era se tinha magoado Nami quando tentou se aproximar dela, ele estava angustiado pois nunca faria mau a pessoa que admirava .

- Bem... ela acha que o espadachim-san está entre nós... – ela fechou levemente os olhos, seus orbes azuis cintilaram com o reflexo do café, sua voz soava amarga - ... está tentando procurar um meio de entrar em contato com ele.

Sanji arregalou os olhos assim como Zoro que estava na cozinha, o loiro colocou o avental sobre o balcão um pouco aterrorizado, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam envolto a mesa.

- Porque Nami-san faria algo desse tipo? Eu tenho consciência absoluta que ela sabe que ele não voltara.

Zoro ainda mantinha o olhar arregalo, seus pensamentos explodiram como uma bomba em sua mente, ela finalmente começou a entender o que ele queria, talvez fosse possível dele voltar a vida sim, por mais que Zoro não se importasse tanto , ele queria muito poder voltar para o seu lar e as pessoas que o acolheram, ele precisava de Nami, precisava dela para voltar, e precisava voltar para mandar o recado de Bellemere, era tanta coisa que precisava fazer, seu desejo de viver gradativamente ia sendo aumentado.

- Eu também achava isso Cooker-san, mas ela disse que você viu também... ela falou que ele quebrou um vaso de flores e você estava presente.

Robin tomava mais um gole de seu café amargo, o cozinheiro deu uma tragada forte em seu cigarro soltando a fumaça pelo nariz, ambos ficaram por um momento assim, em silêncio, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu realmente vi isso, mas deve ter sido somente alguma onda balançando o navio... Robin-chan já não sei mais o que fazer para ajudar Nami-san, não somente ela, mas o Luffy e o Chopper andam bastante abatidos também, acho que todos aqui estamos, mas eles aparentam ser os mais abatidos.

Zoro sentiasse irritado com o que ambos falavam, ele estava ali, ela não estava loquiando quando disse sobre o vaso de flores.

"_- Ei seus idiotas!! Ela esta certa, foi eu mesmo que quebrou aquilo, se não fosse eu... esse cozinheiro de merda... tsc!!"_

Robin terminou o seu café, colocando a xícara ainda quente sobre o pires, ela pestanejou algumas vezes, seu olhar parecia cada vez mais fundo, mais triste, como se o azul de seus olhos estivessem escurecendo.

- Precisamos falar com o Doutor-san, deve ter alguma coisa que ele possa fazer.

- Falarei com ele Robin-chan!

Os braços de Zoro tremiam... tremiam de raiva, ele sabia que todos ali estavam preocupados com o estado da garota, que realmente não era normal poder ver coisas que ninguém vê, mas ele sentia que no fundo daquela conversa, havia uma pitada dizendo que ela já estava loquiando, e ela não estava, ela estava fazendo o correto, o seu tempo estava terminado, já estava na metade, ele tinha que correr, correr o mais rápido possível para que ela o escutasse, que fosse de volta para aquela ilha maldita em que tudo começou ou terminou, mas cada vez estavam mais e mais longe do caminho certo.

"_- Não posso mais perder tempo aqui!"_

Zoro saiu da cozinha enfurecido, depois de um suspiro tentou caminhar calmamente em direção de onde a garota se encontrava, mas algo o fez parar, Luffy estava sentando na cabeça de leão do navio, ele estava de costas para o espadachim, mas pelo jeito que sua cabeça estava posicionada podiasse notar que ele fitava o horizonte, ele se perguntava o que o garoto estava pensando assim como os demais, Roronoa aproximou-se devagar nessa exato momento Luffy baixou a cabeça deixando que a sombra do chapéu tapassem seus olhos.

"_- Esse não é o capitão que eu conheço."_

Zoro se afastou o deixando ali, antes que sentisse mau em velo naquele estado, aos poucos a porta do quarto feminino chegavam ao seu ponto de visão, as vezes tinha vontade de correr até ela, e isso era besteira, afinal o que mudaria estar alguns segundos a mais perto dela? Atravessou à porta, notou que Nami estava dormindo, um sono muito leve, seu rosto era cansado, seus cabelos alaranjados cobriam desordenadamente o travesseiro branco, seus lábios separados levemente deixando a respiração fluir, Zoro a analisava, cada detalhe, cada sutileza era apreciada, nada escapava de seus olhos, ate que se pegou pensando nela.

" – _O que diabos estou fazendo...tenho tanta coisa a fazer!"_

Ele não conseguia parar, seus olhos não desviavam dela, ele nunca há virá tão de pertinho, pelo menos nunca parou para analisá-la assim tão perto, ele se ajoelhou diante da cama e ficou ali a olhando por algum tempo.

" – _Até que essa bruxa não é tão feia assim... não mesmo."_

Ele se perguntava porque estava feito um bobo ali, ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto dela, ele sabia que era quase impossível tocá-la, mas fechou os olhos tentando lembrar do toque macio que sua pele sempre tivera, um ruído vindo de fora do quarto, fez o espadachim tirar a mão rapidamente do rosto da garota.

"_- Argh! Desde quando fantasmas se assustam se é eles que devem assustar!"_

Falou irritado enquanto levantava-se, ao virar em direção a porta seus olhos cuidadosamente vagaram para a mesinha que havia ao lado da cama, ao vê-los ele sorriu alegremente, sorriu como não sorria a algum tempo, ele virou-se para a navegadora e se projetou para alcançá-la, mas sua visão foi ficando turva, ele não conseguia falar, estava sentindo-se tonto, seus olhos foram fechando devagar.

oOoOoOo

Ele sentia a areia quente em sua pele, era de alguma forma confortável, seus olhos estavam pesados, foi difícil de abri-los como se tivesse ficado com eles fechados por muito tempo, a luz do sol era forte, levantou-se sem saber onde estava, e o que havia acontecido consigo, a única coisa que ele se lembrara era de estar no quarto de Nami, colocou a mão na cabeça que latejava um pouco.

- Tsc! Onde eu acabei parando.

Olhou a sua volta e só pode ver o mar límpido e muito calmo a sua volta, ficou de pé sacudindo a areia que estava em sua roupa.

- Isso é tão real.

Colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar sem rumo nenhum, o dia estava perfeito, ele notou alguns rochedos um pouco mais além, optou por ir lá, o vento fresco acariciava seu rosto, fazia algum tempo que não tinha essas sensações, por fim ele pensou como era ótimo estar vivo, enfim chegou onde queria, segurou a ponta de uma das pedras e num pulo subiu ao alto, mas seus olhos encontraram a imagem de outros ligeiramente arregalados, um par de olhos castanhos dourados cintilavam a luz do sol, os cabelos pareciam fogo bailando ao vento, seus lábios rosados um pouco trêmulos, sim, era ela.

- NAMI?!

- Z-Zoro!

A voz saiu apertada de sua garganta, o brilho que ele tinha visto nos olhos da garota não eram do sol e sim de pequeninas lágrimas que estavam ficando cada vez maiores nos cantos dos olhos, seus olhares eram tão fortes como se o resto do mundo tivesse sido apagado, a única coisa que ele sentiu foi um calor envolvendo seu corpo, ela havia se jogado tão rápido em seus braços que ele mau teve tempo de se equilibrar, tombando um pouco para traz, os braços dela envolviam seu corpo, afagou a face ao peito do espadachim, sua voz soava macia e delicada.

- Pelos deuses...Zoro é você mesmo... nem acredito!

Roronoa não sabia o que fazer com seus próprios braços, não sabia se retribuía o abraço, se a olhava nos olhos, ou se simplesmente a escutava, ergueu uma das mãos e afagou os cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Sim sou eu, eu acho.

Ele sorriu para ela um pouco nervoso, afinal não sabia onde estava e o que havia acontecido, mas ele tinha certeza que era ela,e isso era o que importava, aos poucos ambos tomaram uma pequena distância para poder analisar um ao outro, ele jamais havia visto o rosto dela tão iluminado como agora.

- Desde que você morreu, eu venho sonhado que estou nessa praia, e eu estou sempre esperando você...e você veio.

- Então esse é seu sonho, certo?

- Sim.

Ele suspirou aliviado, aquilo que Bellemere havia dito realmente aconteceu, estava muito contente, feliz por ter conseguido alcançar os sonhos e estar próximo dela de alguma forma.

- Estou sofrendo tanto sem você, todos nós estamos sofrendo... porque nos abandonou?

Ele olhou de canto para a mão e notou que ela a segurava com força, baixou o olhar para os joelhos, ele não queria nem um pouco falar sobre isso, sentia uma dor palpitar o peito, fechou os olhos em desistência, mas sentiu um leve toque invadir sua face, abriu o olhar novamente e viu uma das delicadas mãos da navegadora percorrerem com carinho sua bochecha, ele quis rir, rir que nem criança quando recebe atenção, pegou a mão dela a empurrando mais contra seu próprio rosto, toda a palma da mão dela lhe cobria a face dourada pela luz do sol.

- Hei, eu não quero falar sobre isso... eu preciso de sua ajuda em algo.

- O que você precisa?

Assentiu, ele soltou a mão dela, ela levou a mão aos próprios joelhos, estava envergonhada, ele não pareceu ligar.

- Eu posso voltar à vida... se conseguir chegar ate o lugar em que fui enterrado, mas você tem só 4 dias.

Ela o escutou atentamente, seus olhos pareciam transbordar milhares de emoções, um sorriso angelical habitou os lábios,a mão que permanecia segurando a do espadachim agora apertava com mais força, sua voz surgia animada de sua garganta.

- Eu não me surpreendo com isso... eu já imagina pois tinha certeza que você voltaria, você é o homem mais forte que conheço, nem Deus teria coragem de lidar com você.

- Eu não acredito em Deus.

- Mesmo depois de tudo isso que esta acontecendo você ainda não acredita? Inacreditável!

- O que importa é que se você me quer na terra de novo...- A voz de Nami o cortou bruscamente, ele fez uma cara emburrada.

-É obvio que farei o possível, nós precisamos de você aqui, afinal você me deve 300 mil berries.

- Mesmo depois de morto você continua a me cobrar.... sua...!

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, não havia mais o que dizer, ele definitivamente não estava bravo, ela continuava a esbanjar o sorriso pela face, mas com ele era diferente, seus olhos pareciam agora distantes e escuros, Nami não era boba notou rapidamente que algo atormentava o moreno.

-Z oro... algo errado?

-... eu vi...

Ele suspirou tomando fôlego, ficou pensativo novamente, a navegadora acompanhava cada gesto com os olhos.

- Eu tenho muita coisa para te falar, mas não agora...

Zoro ergueu as mãos a cabeça, ela doía muito, tudo parecia girar numa velocidade absurda, um som agudo invadiu seus ouvidos, começou a gritar, seu corpo parecia ser perfurado por milhões de agulhas, abriu os olhos num último ato, Nami não estava mais lá.


	6. Quarto dia

**Capitulo 6 – Quarto dia**

_" Acordei deitado sobre o assoalho do quarto, fiquei assim por algum tempo, enquanto tentava colocar ordem em minha mente, aquele sonho foi tão real, tão verdadeiro que eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao me virar e vê-la sorrindo mesmo dormindo."_

**xxx**

Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que fez foi correr até o capitão, ele precisava saber antes de qualquer coisa, precisava pedir para ele autorizar a mudança de curso, ela precisava de Luffy.

-Luffy! LUFFY!

Ela gritava enquanto andava pelo navio se deparando com Usopp, que a segurou firme pelos braços.

- Ei o que foi Nami? Algum problema?

Ela arfava rapidamente enquanto olhava a sua volta até fixar o olhar em Usopp.

- Preciso da ajuda de Luffy... Preciso que ele me deixe mudar de curso, você o viu?

O atirador olhava confuso para a navegadora, soltando-a levemente.

- Como assim mudar de curso?

- Precisamos voltar para buscar o Zoro!

O moreno deu espaço para que ela passasse, ele a fitou se afastando pelo corredor.

- Nami... O que precisamos fazer para você voltar ao nosso tempo?...

Usopp correu em direção aos demais companheiros que se encontravam na cozinha, Zoro estava lá, escorado numa das tabuas do navio, seus olhos oscilavam entre Usopp e Nami que se afastavam, colocou uma das mãos nas têmporas, e voltou a seguir a navegadora.

- Ei pessoal, preciso da ajuda de vocês!

Sanji que estava fazendo alguns petiscos parou imediatamente olhando para o companheiro, Brook colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa e voltou sua atenção a Usopp.

- O que houve?

- Nami... Ela está delirando!

Sanji encostou-se sobre a bancada da cozinha, enquanto tragava seu cigarro, Brook um pouco pasmo se coloca de pé.

- O que está acontecendo com Nami-san?

- Ela quer voltar para buscar Zoro... mais isso é impossível.

- Zoro-san...desde quando as coisas ficaram impossíveis para nós?

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, ninguém conseguia falar nada, Usopp sentou-se ao chão entristecido, Brook fitava para os dois companheiros que estavam com os rostos escondidos, o músico se afastou deixando a xícara praticamente cheia de chá, saiu fechando a porta.

* * *

Luffy estava em silêncio fitando o mar do alto das escadas, para ele o horizonte parecia infinito, inalcançável, mas mesmo assim não havia desistido de seus sonhos, assim como Zoro que havia lutado até o fim pelo dele e os demais, uma voz desesperada quebra seus pensamentos, ele olha um pouco alarmado para Nami.

- Nami, o que foi?

- Zoro... Zoro,.. precisamos mudar a rota!

Ambos sentaram nas escadas do Sunny, o capitão acudia a amiga que não conseguia se acalmar, ela respirou fundo buscando as palavras certas.

- Luffy me escute...temos que voltar para a ilha, precisamos voltar para trazer Zoro de volta!

O moreno só a observava, ambos ficaram se fitando por alguns momentos, os olhos de Nami aos poucos estavam ficando marejados, o capitão não havia falado nada aumentando sua aflição, sua voz saia amargurada, parecia que um gume estava cravado em sua garganta.

- Eu sonhei com Zoro.. eu sei que ele está aqui, e está aqui este momento, precisamos voltar... por que ninguém acredita em mim...

Zoro que estava alguns metros dos dois, sentia raiva dele mesmo, não acreditava que nem mesmo Luffy acreditaria em Nami, não podia ser, as coisas nunca foram assim, desde quando havia esse impasse na tripulação? Desde quando um parou de confiar no outro, essas respostas não tinham explicação e nem deveria ter, afinal ali todos eram como uma família, ambos haviam de se cuidar e cuidar dos outros, sempre foi assim e sempre será, mas porque dessa vez não estava funcionando, havia algo de muito errado, a navegadora chorava com as mãos nos olhos tentando esconder a frustração e a dor que estava passando naquele momento.

- Luffy...

O capitão se pôs de pé, olhou para Nami e logo em seguida seus olhos percorreram o navio, por um breve momento Zoro teve a impressão que ele o procurava, Luffy tirou o chapéu e colocou sobre a cabeça de Nami, ela chorava mais alto do que nunca, Luffy falou em um tom confiante.

- Vamos mudar a rota e voltar para a ilha.

Ela segurou as abas do chapéu com força, tudo que ela precisava era alguém para estender a mão, o moreno se agachou perto da garota e disse sorrido.

- Nunca diga que ninguém acredita em você.

Zoro olhava a cena de longe, estava feliz em ver que Luffy se mantinha o mesmo, que o seu enorme coração nunca mudaria independente das circunstâncias, que ele sempre estava disposto a ajudar quem precisasse, afinal esse era o capitão que ele havia mantido uma promessa, e que iria cumprir a todo o custo, o espadachim suspirou aliviado em saber que as coisas estavam dando certo agora, para ele não importava quem iria acreditar em Nami, e sim importava que Luffy acreditasse, ele focou um sorriso animado no rosto da navegadora, sorriu para si mesmo, se afastou aos poucos do casal, mas algo ainda o incomodava, algo que não era para estar ali, mas estava, o que restava era esperar.

* * *

Franky estava na enfermaria junto de Chopper e Robin, o ciborgue trocava os curativos que ainda se mantinham em suas costas desde a última batalha.

- Com esses novos curativos, você estará curado.

- Valeu, Chopper.

A pequena rena sorriu gentilmente para o casal, desceu de sua cadeira e falou com voz melosa.

- Bem, se não se importam eu vou buscar mais alguns livros de medicina, preciso aprender mais...

O medo havia se colocado no cotidiano do pequeno doutor, ele tinha medo, medo de perder seus amigos novamente, medo de não poder exercer sua carreira, medo de perder tudo que havia conquistado, óbvio que ninguém pensava isso, mas era difícil colocar na mente de quem sofre, de quem perdeu algo importante uma vez.

- Tudo bem, doutor-san.

Chopper saiu em silêncio do consultório, Robin o focava até a porta se fechar, voltou o olhar para Franky que ainda estava virado para parede ficando de costas para ela, um pouco receosa perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ciborgue-san, você acredita na vida depois da morte?

Franky puxou os óculos escuros que estava em sua cabeça para os olhos, olhou rapidamente para o teto, até que numa voz abafada ele falou.

- Eu não sei, não posso afirmar... mas acredito que as pessoas que nós amamos e que se foram sempre estarão a nossa volta nos protegendo.

A arqueóloga ficou surpresa com a resposta de seu companheiro, ela notou que os ombros dele tremiam levemente, sutilmente, ela o abraçou pelos ombros depositando o queixo em seu ombro, algumas lágrimas provenientes de Franky molhavam seus braços, ela falou baixinho perto da face do ciborgue.

- Você está certo, que pergunta estúpida de se fazer.

Franky depositou uma das mãos sobre os braços da morena, as lágrimas teimavam em correr por seus olhos, mais baixinho ele falou.

- Você nunca faz uma pergunta estúpida...

Zoro passava distraidamente pelo navio, resolveu atalhar o caminho por dentro do navio, transpassou a enfermaria e surpreendeu-se em flagrar Franky e Robin naquela cena tão intima, um sorriso safado estampou-se em seu rosto.

" _Quem diria,han?"_

Ele por fim deu de ombros saindo do consultório, ele parou diante das laranjeiras, não era aquele caminho que ele queria seguir, mas por fim acabou ficando por ali, ele caminhava calmamente pela as árvores, a brisa bailava com leveza as folhas, mais infelizmente ele não podia sentir, ele fitou para o cesto que estava no chão, rapidamente ele se lembrou do pequeno incidente que havia deixado Nami furiosa, ele realmente não havia feito por querer mais aquilo havia a magoado, assim como se alguém derrubasse a sua preciosa katana mesmo por acidente.

" _Maldição...!"_

O espadachim fechou os olhos tentando não se incomodar com os ocorridos anteriores, mas sua mente estava indo contra a sua vontade, alguns flashbacks insistiam em voltar a tona, mas não somente eles, a maioria vinha acompanhado dela, somente dela as vezes, as diversas sensações que ele sentia estando com ela, ele mais uma vez se flagrou pensando nela, ele caiu sentando no chão como uma criança emburrada.

_" Porque diabos eu me pego pensando em você, maldição...já está tudo encaminhado... então porque quero voltar a ficar perto de você..."_

* * *

Nami permaneceu sentada nas escadas do navio, enquanto Luffy se dirigia para uma reunião com os demais integrantes, todos estavam na cozinha.

- Quero que todos me escutem com atenção, vamos mudar o curso e voltar para a ilha!

Usopp foi o primeiro a tentar falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo capitão que continuava a falar.

- Os que tiverem alguma objeção, podem deixar o navio, pois aqui os sonhos e vontades de cada um devem ser respeitados.

Sanji tirou mais um cigarro de seu bolso o ascendeu, colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa fazendo um barulho alto.

- Luffy, eu queria me desculpar... hoje Brook disse algo que me fez pensar...

Todos olharam rapidamente para o esqueleto que mantinha o maxilar aberto, ele estava surpreso com o que estava ocorrendo, assim o cozinheiro continuou, mas Usopp tomou a vez:

- Desde quando as coisas se tornaram impossíveis para nós? Eu realmente quero poder acreditar que Zoro voltará para a gente.

O atirador sentia-se envergonhado assim como Sanji, todos olhavam em silêncio, Robin não mudava sua expressão, Franky estava serio sentado num dos cantos da cozinha, Chopper se mostrava impressionado com seus companheiros, Luffy mostrou seus olhos condenadores para os demais.

- E porque não acreditar? Alguém está impedindo vocês? Descobrimos coisas incríveis em nossas viagens, fomos até o céu, conhecemos de tudo um pouco e isso nunca nos impediu de acreditar, agora quando um nakama morre, não podemos acreditar que ele voltará? Não podemos acreditar nas palavras de Nami? Isso é errado, eu como capitão não aceito essa atitude...

Luffy baixou o chapéu de modo que a aba tapasse seu olhar, algumas lágrimas escapavam iluminando suas bochechas, e assim ele continuou a falar:

- Vamos encontrar Zoro independente do que esteja acontecendo, só quero saber quem irá confiar nessa nova jornada?

O capitão mantinha o olhar fechado, estava esperando algum som e nada veio ao seus ouvidos, quando barulhos de cadeiras sendo arrastadas chamaram a atenção, ele olhou e ficou incrivelmente feliz ao ver seus nakamas de pé confiantes e sorrindo para o próprio.

- É obvio que vamos atrás dele.

Usopp falava um pouco tímido das suas ações anteriores, Sanji voltou para o balcão da pia enquanto cortava alguns legumes.

- Vamos atrás desse marimo, temos que tirar nossas diferenças, ele não é tão covarde pra morrer e me deixar como vitorioso.

Todos estavam mais animados, Chopper mantinha um brilho em seus olhos, olhou para Robin ao qual sorriu.

- Robin, porque Nami não está aqui?

A arqueologa sorriu timidamente para o pequeno e falou afagando seu chapéu.

- Acho que ela está um pouco magoada com a gente, seria bom nos todos pedirmos desculpas, o que acha?

Chopper fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e correu porta a fora ao encontro da navegadora, e lá estava, solitária apreciando a brisa proveniente do mar , ela olhava para as próprias mãos, lembrando-se do momento em que segurou Zoro, em que sua mão percorreu pela face quente, mas como ela tinha essas sensações, se tudo fora um sonho, um sonho que ela queria sonhar até o encontrar novamente, queria ter aproveitado para pedir desculpas, mas não havia dado tempo, ela queria, Chopper silenciosamente a segurou pelo ombro, a fazendo soltar um pequeno pulo.

- Nami.

- Chopper, que susto!

A rena sorriu timidamente para a garota, ela o olhava sem entender.

- Queria me desculpar por estar ausente.. eu acredito em você, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta.

Nami sorriu feito uma criança para o pequenino, ela o abraço forte, Chopper havia ficado vermelho como um tomate.

- Muito obrigado por acreditar em mim, por acreditar nas minhas palavras!

- Isso é o que os amigos fazem uns pelos outros.

- Nami!

A navegadora olhou para o convés e notou que os demais estavam prontos para mudar a direção das velas, Franky já estava no leme, todos estavam dispersos pelo navio.

- Nami-swan!! Quantos graus devemos virar?

Ela soltou o doutor e correu pelo convés e começou a auxiliar seus companheiros, todos trabalhavam rapidamente, afinal o tempo era muito preciso, Luffy sentou-se na cabeça do Sunny, ansioso para ver o que iria acontecer, ansioso para poder encontrar com Zoro.

* * *

O espadachim havia deitado entre as laranjeiras, seu corpo estava cansado, pesado demais, ele não sabia o que era, estava um pouco perturbado, como poderia esta com falta de energia.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo? Sinto-me pesado."_

Zoro ergueu uma das mãos diante a face, seus olhos arregalaram-se de tal maneira como se estivesse vendo o seu pior inimigo, sua mão estava ficando transparente, como se um holograma estivesse sendo projetado, ele tentou sentar-se mais um choque invadiu sua ação, soltou um grito proveniente de dor e ficou ali jogado.

" _Estou desaparecendo aos poucos..."_

_continua...  
_


	7. Quinto dia

_Capitulo 7_

Quinto Dia

O dia amanhecia chuvoso, a maioria dos tripulantes estavam dormindo com exceção de Robin que vigiava o navio, ela não se importava de ficar acordada a noite toda, tendo um café bem quente e amargo e estando na companhia de um bom livro já era o suficiente para alegrá-la, ainda mais indo em _"busca"_ de seu nakama.

- Espero que você esteja lá Bushido-san. – Ela bebericou o pouco de café que havia na xícara a colocando em cima da mesa junto de seu livro, caminhou de mansinho saindo da cozinha indo em direção da enfermaria. Franky dormia lá para os últimos tratamentos do médico, ele já estava bem melhor perto do dia em que o encontraram em pedaços, mas ele teria que terminar com o a medicação, pois seus músculos haviam sido muito afetados. A morena abriu a porta só um tantinho e chamou o delicadamente.

- Ciborgue-san? Já está acordado?

O marceneiro não havia mexido um músculo, ele roncava alto, Robin adentrou a enfermaria, silenciosamente chegou perto do amigo e o chamou um pouco mais alto.

- Franky?

Desta vez ele havia escutado, era impossível não acordar com Robin chamando-o com tanto ímpeto, virou-se forçando abrir os olhos, como era bom vê-la de manha cedo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado, afinal não era típico de a morena acordar os outros.

- Na verdade não... Eu só precisava de alguém para conversar. – Ela falou num tom de desabafo, todos mantinham uma imagem dela como madura, inteligente e que não precisava de favores alheios, muitos se surpreenderiam se estivessem no lugar de Franky, mas o engraçado era que ele não ligava, ou se importava com as atitudes dela, ele só queria ouvi-la.

- Oe, pode falar, não há porque ter vergonha escutarei tudo o que tem para dizer, só não garanto compreender. – Ele sorriu animado, agora já estava bem acordado, Robin sentou-se na cadeira de Chopper, cruzou as pernas fitando para o rapaz.

- Franky eu tenho medo... Muito medo de quando chegarmos lá não encontrarmos o Bushido-san.

- Isso é bobagem, ele estará lá, Nami disse e o Luffy também!

Franky cruzou os braços esperando que a arqueologa voltasse a falar, mas ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, ele não tinha pressa em escutá-la, somente a esperava.

- Eu sei, eu também confio, mas... Caso ele não volte, o que faremos sobre a navegadora-san?

- O que tem a garota?

- Ela esta sofrendo demais com o fato de não ter tido as _últimas lembranças_ como boas com ele, e você sabe como eles eram...Digo ela nunca se perdoará se ele não regressar, no fundo eu sempre achei que eles tinham algo de _diferente_ dos demais, porque Zoro escolheria ela para avisar o seu regresso, por causa da briga? Duvido. – Robin mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Franky, ela notava todo o remexer dele em cima da cama, ele estava muito confuso.

- Como assim "_diferentes_"? – Perguntou mostrando muita curiosidade no assunto, a arqueologa não conseguiu deixar de sorrir um pouquinho.

- Assim como _eu _e _você_, está mais fácil agora? – Franky tomou uma coloração avermelhada, pegou os óculos que estavam em baixo do travesseiro os colocando rapidamente, queria esconder a vergonha. Eles nunca haviam falado nada de seus sentimentos, ele nem ao menos sabia se ela se interessava por ele, aquilo foi um baque para o ciborgue. A morena puxou a cadeira de rodinhas ficando frente a frente com o marceneiro, ele a fitava sem ao menos tentar espiá-la pelas laterais dos óculos, ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele.

- Se o que eu pensar for verdade ela vai sofrer demais, os dois são muito bobos e orgulhosos para notar alguma coisa, somos mais experientes do que eles, somos bem mais velhos, Franky escute, uma coisa pior do que a morte é a morte do "coração".

Franky estremeceu ao escutar aquelas palavras, perder alguém especial era difícil, agora perder uma pessoa especial e um amor era pior ainda, com sua mão grande ele segurou gentilmente a mão da arqueologa.

- Eu sei como é perder alguém especial, a vida nunca mais é a mesma... mas eu tenho certeza que Zoro mataria o Diabo para voltar a Terra, ele não abandonara nós, Luffy e a garota.

Ela sorriu não conseguindo evitar que pequenas lágrimas formassem no canto dos olhos, como era bom falar com ele, Franky sempre tivera o dom de acalmá-la, de protegê-la, ela simplesmente amava as sensações que ele proporcionava.

- Obrigada pela atenção...Franky. – Robin sussurrou secando uma das pequenas lágrimas, mas foi puxada pelos braços imensos de Franky, que a envolveram num forte abraço. Ele estava tão feliz, explodia de felicidade por vários motivos, a arqueologa compartilhava os mesmo sentimentos, já estava quase recuperado e Zoro voltaria, tinha que voltar mesmo que ele tivesse que buscá-lo do outro lado da vida.

- Quando todos acordarem vou colocar Cola no navio e iremos o mais rápido para aquela ilha, e logo quando pegarmos Zoro sairemos rápido também, eu prometo.

- Sim, vamos trazê-lo de volta para casa.

- - -

Zoro permaneceu sentado à noite toda no convés, os olhos vazios eram como espelhos refletindo o brilho do mar, o que havia acontecido anteriormente havia o aborrecido, ele não queria desaparecer, não agora que estava conformado em viver novamente.

"_O que eu faço... esperar? Tentar falar com ela novamente? Dizer sobre meus medos... não, eu não sou este tipo de homem... na verdade sou só um fantasma assombrando o navio de meus amigos."_

Por mais que reclamasse, por mais que quisesse ficar atirado no saguão, o impulso o dominava, quando pensava nela o resto se apagava, ele se perguntava o porquê daquele apego bobo, afinal ela era só _Nami_. Era muito estúpido pensar nela não como amiga, mas sim também como uma _mulher_, a única coisa segura que poderia fazer era ficar longe, mas por mais que tivesse consciência disso ele não agüentava, quando se deparava já estava na porta do quarto a procurando.

" _O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui novamente.... eu não quero vir aqui, então porque estou aqui? Estou me sentindo como aquele cozinheiro estúpido, um tarado por ficar entrando em lugares que não deveria."_

E lá estava ela, dormindo feito um anjo, Zoro estava um pouco mais tranqüilo, agora pelo menos aparentemente ela parecia dormir tranquilamente, diferente dos primeiros dias em que dormir era o seu mártir.

" _Nami, o que será que você esta sonhando agora? Esta me esperando novamente? He. Devo esta loquiando, ainda bem que ninguém me escuta ou me vê."_

Zoro agachou-se ao lado da cama, pesar de estar muito perto ele não conseguia sentir a respiração dela contra o rosto, era tortuoso ser um fantasma. Ele ansiava tanto em entrar mais uma vez nos sonhos da garota, que assim o fez, não era planejado simplesmente era inevitável.

- - -

Ele acordou novamente na mesma praia, mas agora era noite, não havia a luz do sol somente a da lua, e como sempre as sensações lá eram reais, ele conseguia sentir a brisa fria do mar, a areia fofa nos pés, tudo era real.

- Assim está bem melhor do que aquele sol.

Bateu à areia das roupas e vagou para as rochas que ficavam na beira da praia, ele caminhava num ritmo normal, mas quanto mais próximo estava mais rápido corria.

- Já estou chegando!

Segurou-se na ponta da pedra subindo com facilidade na parte mais alta, e lá estava ela, sentada abraçando os joelhos com os braços, dessa vez ela não se assustou com a presença dele, ela sabia que ele viria.

- Pensei que não viria me ver.

- O que importa é que eu vim, vejo que você está melhor do que a última vez em que nos vemos.

Ela sorriu animada, adorava a companhia dele, talvez as brigas costumeiras fossem desculpas para ficarem mais próximos. Nami segurou a mão dele com força.

- Sim estou bem melhor ... E sabe porque? Vamos te buscar Zoro, todos acreditam em mim, Luffy me estendeu a mão como sempre.

- Eu sei, vi tudo de camarote. – Ele sorriu de canto, como ele se achava bobo, puxou a mão da dela, era melhor eles não terem nenhum contato, obvio que ela notou aquele gesto.

- Algum problema em eu te tocar?

- Não, mas é melhor não – Zoro falou baixo, só depois que se pronunciou deu conta que estava sendo nada compreensível com a amiga, ela não conseguiu perguntar mais nada, havia se magoado, mas enfim, era Zoro, ela nunca deveria esperar alguma gentileza por parte dele.

- O.k.

- Oe Nami, não leve para o lado pessoal, o problema esta em mim.

Ela franziu os olhos que mostravam uma leve irritação, ele fingiu não ter notado aquela expressão, afinal não queria brigar, não agora. Zoro coçou a cabeça tentando mostrar despreocupação, mudou de assunto para tirar a tensão do ar.

- O que fizeram com minhas katanas depois que eu morri?

- Eu as guardei no meu armário, não deixei que enterra-se com você.

O espadachim estava muito surpreso com a resposta da navegadora, ele ficou muito feliz em saber que elas estavam seguras, pois se tivessem colocado no tumulo certamente os ladrões de baixo escalão iriam levar, mas antes que pudesse complementar os pensamentos Nami prosseguiu.

- Peguei seus brincos também.

- Você me assaltou, admita Nami! – Ele começou a rir, mas ela não parecia achar nada engraçado. – Um dia eu pago a sua divida que não existe, mas não precisava levar...

- Cale-se, eu simplesmente guardei os brincos por que não queria que nenhum idiota de baixo escalão roubasse outro idiota que havia morrido deixando uma vida toda pela frente, e as katanas eu as peguei porque você tem um sonho, como você é idiota Zoro!

Agora ele realmente ficou quieto a situação estava mais tensa do que antes, ambos não tinham o que falar, na verdade eles tinham muito que falar, mas havia uma barreira que não permitia isso. Ao poucos o corpo de Zoro começava a formigar, aquilo estava voltando.

- Nami eu quero lhe falar uma coisa, mas prometa que não se assustar e que não ira contar a ninguém. – Os olhos negros dele estavam imóveis fitando a face da garota.

- Diga, não falarei nada para os demais. – Agora os olhos dela mostravam preocupação e um pouco de ansiedade, ambos esperaram uma "eternidade" para conversarem novamente, só que a conversa não estava indo nada bem.

- Eu estou desaparecendo aos poucos, e meu corpo dói, isso é estranho.. Na verdade eu sou um fantasma não deveria sentir dor... Acho que por eu não ter lugar no céu e no inferno isso acontece... Aos poucos vou desaparecendo para sempre.

Ela ficou ali estática olhando pra ele, como era possível ele conseguir manter a calma com tudo que estava acontecendo, ele realmente não era humano em nenhum sentido. As mãos de Nami tremiam, ele não poderia desaparecer ainda tinha tempo de salva-lo.

- Zoro...Você não pode sumir, você tem que agüentar... Você não esta com medo?

Medo. Essa palavra não tinha no dicionário, ele sentiu medo só uma vez, quando Kuina morreu ,sentia medo de ficar sozinho, mas isso foi decepado quando entrou para a tripulação dos Mugiwara.

- Eu não tenho medo, não posso fazer nada contra isso.

Nami não perdeu tempo avançando-se contra Zoro, ela o segurava com força pela gola da camisa.

- Diga a verdade para mim, não precisa ser tão orgulhoso, diga... Você é humano Zoro... Diga que você está com medo e com esse medo você vai lutar para ficar aqui comigo... Por favor...

Ele sabia que ela estava certa, ele estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, do que seria dele e dos seus companheiros. O que poderia fazer? Somente admitir a verdade. Ele odiava essa capacidade que Nami tinha em fazê-lo ceder às coisas.

- Você esta certa... Eu estou com medo. – Ele falou tão baixinho, mas ela havia ficado mais aliviada ao escutar aquela afirmação, ela o segurou pela face depositando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do espadachim.

- Zoro, tenha medo, mas não esqueça que estamos aqui. - Ela afagou-se contra o peito dele, o envolvendo carinhosamente. Ao poucos o corpo do moreno estava se desmaterializando, ele controlava-se tentando não sentir a dor para não gritar na frente dela.

- Nami... eu não tenho mais tempo, continuaremos essa conversa qualquer hora, he! – Ele a empurrou gentilmente pelos ombros tentando afastá-la. – Feche os olhos, quando abri-los não estarei mais em seu sonho.

-Mas... – Ele não deixou que ela continuasse, tapou os olhos da garota, ela sentia a mão dele desaparecer rapidamente de seus olhos. Quando os abriu não o viu mais ali, só restava ela e o mar.

- - -

Zoro se deparou contra o chão de madeira, ainda estava no quarto da garota, ela ainda parecia estar dormindo. A dor que sentia rasgar as veias era tremendamente terrível, sentia sua imagem oscilar.

- ARGH!! Como isso é possível?! – Ele não conseguia nem se por de pé, ficou ali mesmo jogado enquanto agonizava no chão.

Algumas batidas podiam ser escutadas na porta, Nami acordou-se sonolenta e disse em uma voz rouca.

- Pode entrar. – Sanji entrou esbanjando toda a energia que sempre tivera ao ver a navegadora.

- Nami-san, sinto acordá-la, mas o café da manhã esta pronto.

- Obrigada Sanji-kun! Já irei.

Sanji se afastou fechando a porta, Nami desceu da cama procurando alguma roupa para vestir, as pegou indo em direção do banheiro. Zoro mal conseguir entender os fatos à volta, a mente estava em choque, os olhos injetados vagavam pelas paredes do quarto.

"_Até quando irei suportar tudo isso... preciso de ajuda."_

Nami saiu do banheiro ajeitando rapidamente os cabelos no espelho da penteadeira, Zoro lançou um olhar suplicante. Ele queria muito a ajuda dela.

"_Nami... eu sinto medo... eu estou com medo... a dor esta gritando dentro de mim!!" _

Ela havia terminado de se arrumar, colocou rapidamente as sandálias, passou ao lado do espírito de Zoro que agoniava ao chão.

"_MEDO!DOR!SOFRIMENTO...ISSO É BOM LEVA A CARNIFICINA!!... INFERNO, NÃO ME ABODONE...NÃO VÁ."_

Os olhos dele vagavam junto dos movimentos da garota, quando ela saiu fechando a porta, ele simplesmente sentiu-se um nada, ele gritava com todas as forças, mas não havia ninguém para acudi-lo, estava sozinho naquela escuridão.

"_O que adianta dar o meu melhor quando ninguém o vê..."_

Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, não queria mais gritar, talvez a _"dor de desaparecer"_ não fosse tão ruim, ela era uma péssima companheira mais pelo menos estava com ele quando se sentia um lixo.

"... eu sinto dor...sinto medo"


	8. Sexto dia

_Olá!_  
_Desculpem a demora, mas está tenso terminar essa fic, nossa é muito triste, pelo menos para mim._

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo._

_Notas: Quando eu usar a referênica Tony é menção a Chopper, para quem não sabe ou não se lembra o nome completo dele é Tony Tony Chopper._

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 8 – _**Sexto Dia**

Ela já estava acordada, obvio que estaria. Ansiava chegar logo na maldita ilha, afinal fora lá que perdeu um pedaço de sua vida, e também somente lá poderia recuperá-la novamente. Confiava plenamente que ele voltaria, estava satisfeita consigo mesmo, afinal, com todos, eles iriam com toda a certeza trazê-lo de volta para casa, Nami cegamente pensava assim.

Sentou-se diante da penteadeira, o reflexo de seu rosto não poderia esconder a felicidade que se mantinha nos olhos. Pegou a escova e começou delicadamente pentear os sedosos cabelos laranja, os olhos corriam suavemente pelo ambiente, se perguntava se ali ele estava.

Realmente ele estava, mantinha-se sentado na beira da cama. Zoro estava aparentemente sério, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos rígidos. Muitas dúvidas teimavam em martelar sua mente.

_"Gostaria de saber o que se passa na sua mente, mas pelo o que decifro sobre sua feição, é que você está confiante. Nami, sua tonta."_

Desde a noite passada Zoro sentia o _"corpo"_ estranho, pequenas nuances de choques insistiam em estralar sobre os nervos, já estava mais acomodado com a dor. Os olhos negros estavam pregados nela, tudo era observado, ele já nem ligava mais se achava tudo aquilo estranho, sentia-se bem perto dela. Nem que estivesse morto.

A navegadora pegou algumas mechas laterais do cabelo os prendendo em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, as mãos desceram vagarosamente até o colo, os olhos arregalaram-se imediatamente.

- Z-Zoro?

Pelo reflexo do espelho ela conseguia o ver, tanto ela como ele não pareciam acreditar, Nami moveu os olhos para trás e nada estava, mas ao voltar para o espelho ele ainda permanecia ali.

Zoro ainda estava estagnado sobre a cama, apesar de não ser um contato direto, os olhares pareciam se fixar, era inacreditável.

_"Isso é impossível! Mas que diabos, o que está havendo aqui?"_

Zoro ergueu-se, foi até Nami ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, tentando ficar o mais próximo de sua altura, afinal ela estava sentada. A garota se mantinha inerte, havia grandes possibilidades de que tudo aquilo fosse mais algum sonho, ou a loucura e a ansiedade haviam sucumbido de vez seu cérebro.

_"Ei Nami, você está me escutando?"_ – Ele falou um pouco cabisbaixo, estava intimidado com a situação. A navegadora não conseguia escutar nada proveniente dele, mas ela sabia que ele estava falando algo.

- Zoro, seja lá o que você está resmungando... Infelizmente não te escuto. – Nami focava rapidamente para o lado, era tanto quanto bizarro e assustador tudo aquilo. Mesmo que fosse Zoro, até a pessoa mais centrada sentiria-se lunática. Fato.

_" TSC. Maldição, eu consigo te escutar e você não? Há injustiça até no mundo dos mortos pelo visto!"_

Ele resmungava coisas sem sentindo, estava tenso, pensava que Nami teria um colapso com medo de vê-lo ou coisa do gênero. O que lhe espantou foi à calma proveniente dela, e não só a calma, mas sim o lado humanitário e gentil que ela possuía, apesar de raramente mostrar esse lado tão oculto. Oculto para quem não se esforçasse para vê-lo.

Ela ergueu a mão pousando-a delicadamente sobre o espelho gélido, como algo tão _real_ poderia ser _irreal_. Mas o que mais a intrigava era não ter se espantado como deveria. Muitas pessoas geralmente sentiriam medo de fantasmas, ou nunca se imaginaram falando com um. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer, seja lá o que pensasse, era tão obvio e intenso, no fundo certamente isso iria acabar acontecendo. Só não desejava que tudo aquilo pudesse ser um simples _"adeus"_.

- Zoro eu só espero que sua aparição não seja um _adeus_.

Ele não conseguia despregar os olhos da mão dela, que ao fundo tocava-o falsamente a face. Não tinha como conversar com ela, nunca fora bom em manifestações corporais, a expressão carrancuda já fazia parte de si. Suspirou profundamente, ele lutou muito mais do que toda sua vida, lutas corporais eram demasiadamente fáceis perto das psicológicas. Isso ele achava, óbvio, vindo dele.

_"Que grotesca. Óbvio que eu estou me esforçando, para não dizer "adeus", seja lá o que for! Nami você está falando com um fantasma, todos te chamariam de louca."_

Mesmo sendo inútil, ele não conseguia calar a boca, vai saber quando poderia estar aos olhos dela novamente, era um tanto quanto ridículo aquilo, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, o "_deus_" era piedoso. Melhor, talvez não fosse o poder de _"deus",_ afinal esse tal deus nem existe na concepção de Zoro, poderia ser algo bem mais forte e implacável, algo delicado e secreto que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar.

- Estamos muito perto daquela ilha, aguarde nossa chegada. Só me prometa que você voltara comigo... Conosco quando chegarmos lá.

Nami estava tão perplexa, apesar de tudo estar aparentemente resolvido, seu coração ainda parecia estar preso dentro de uma caixa minúscula, aquela sensação grotesca teria que ir embora, pois só assim poderia estar "curada".

_"Eu prometo, mulher."_ – Ele acentiu positivamente com a cabeça, claro que aquele gesto ela conseguiu ver, ele tentou ao maximo tranqüilizá-la, era tão indiferente essas súbitas vontades de agradá-la, sentia-se como um cachorrinho preso a dona. Apesar de que sempre fora assim, só que agora ele cedia sem de longas, na verdade ele sempre acabava cedendo aos desejos de Nami, independente se o incomodasse ou não, resumindo, ele realmente gostava de uma birra.

- Ainda bem que você me deu essa resposta.

A navegadora sorriu satisfeita, obvio que ela sabia que ele estava um pouco fora do sério, a _"birra"_ sempre esteve entre eles, mas algum dia o orgulho de ambos certamente virá a baixo.

Aquele sorriso conseguia neutralizar nem que fosse somente um pouco o espadachim, mas angustia do dia anterior insistia em chateá-lo. Nem era a dor que o irritava, mas sim vê-los se afastando, a imagem de Nami e Sanji desvairando era tão... angustiante. Cada vez era mais claro o quanto ele queria estar novamente com eles.

_"Você não faz idéia o quanto esta me "irritando"... bla bla bla... não fale coisas constrangedoras, não diga para mim voltar... não sorria assim que é irritante. Eu não consigo entender, me sinto tão bem com você, mas ao mesmo tempo meu coração força para te neutralizar, ontem eu senti algo pior do que a dor. Nami você é muito irritante."_

Lentamente Zoro ergueu uma das mãos em direção há de Nami que ainda se mantinha impregnada sobre o espelho, apoiando-a sobre a dela. A navegadora sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, notou que Zoro agora se movia ficando atrás dela, ele aproximou vagamente os lábios do ouvido da garota.

- Zoro... O que você está fazendo?Essa sensação é tão incomoda.

Na realidade não era incomodo, mas sim esquisita, afinal o que diabos Zoro queria ali?

_Atenção! _

O que mais um espírito gostaria de receber a não ser a atenção das pessoas ao qual julga importante. Obvio que não era típico dele, mas o que se poderia fazer quando não tem mais o que fazer? O tempo já estava ficando curto demais, o tempo conseguia o prensar entre o desejo e a insegurança.

_"Nami eu já não tenho mais tempo, espero que consiga me alcançar."_

Ele sabia que seu corpo já estava no limite, mais uma vez os nuances começaram a correr pelas "veias" como se fosse eletricidade, ser uma alma penada não era tão fácil quanto imaginava. Nami sentiu um ar gélido percorrer do pescoço ao braço, encolhendo-se instintivamente, quando abriu os olhos notou que o companheiro não estava mais ali.

* * *

O capitão insistia em andar várias vezes sobre o convés gramado do navio, ele não conseguia manter-se concentrado, odiava sentir-se pressionado, quando o que somente poderia fazer era aguardar. Isso era tão típico vindo dele, mas também era tão óbvio que os outros estivessem assim. O tempo era tão impalpável que todos se sentiam atados sem poder fazer alguma coisa.

Franky já estava preparando o maior trunfo de Sunny, a alta velocidade quando mesclado com _cola_, navio mais rápido do que esse era quase impossível. Tudo o que era possível já havia sido feito e preparado.

- Franky, falta muito para nós chegarmos? – O capitão balbuciou enquanto aproximava-se do ciborgue que não se mantinha longe do leme por nenhum segundo.

- Talvez um dia ou algumas horas, mas não se preocupe o suprimento de cola já está abastecido! Chegaremos rápido, capitão!

Luffy sorriu fracamente para o amigo, enquanto estes mantinham-se no convés, Sanji preparava uma deliciosa bandeja de café da manha, afinal Nami não havia vindo para a mesa, ou melhor, não havia ainda se acordado.

- Cooker-san quer que eu leve para a navegadora-san?

Robin havia terminado de bebericar o pouco de café quente que ainda restava na xícara, o cozinheiro meneou negativamente com a cabeça. Essa por fim sorriu solenemente em desistência.

- Vou deixar que Chopper leve para ela, sinto que ele ainda esta receoso com toda essa reviravolta, creio que Nami-san poderá ajudá-lo.

- Você tem razão.

Sanji caminhou disciplinante com a bandeja nas mãos ate o consultório do médico. Adentrou dando um pequeno chute na porta.

- Ei Chopper, pode fazer um favor para mim?

A rena virou-se em direção ao cozinheiro, ele deu um pequeno pulo da cadeira de couro, indo pacientemente ate a porta.

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – Quanta indiferença numa frase só.

- Poderia levar essa bandeja de comida pra Nami-san? - Chopper lançou um olhar curioso, afinal dificilmente Sanji deixava outras pessoas agradarem a _sua_ _"swan"._ As pequenas patas pegaram cuidadosamente a bandeja de alumínio, ele não disse nada simplesmente saiu quieto. Sanji colocou a mão no bolso pegando um maço de cigarros. Agora um dos cigarettes estava pendurado sobre os lábios.

- Só mais um pouco, marimo estúpido. – Resmungava sozinho enquanto ascendia o mentolado, rumando novamente para a cozinha.

* * *

Quanto mais perto a rena chegava do quarto de Nami, mais o coração palpitava aflito. Queria poder encará-la nos olhos, perguntar e implorar que aquilo realmente fosse verdade, que a morte de Zoro não fora falta de capacidade de sua parte. Mas ele não tinha coragem, a única coisa que tinha que manter em foco era acreditar no desejo de Nami e Ruffy. Precisava confiar em seus companheiros.

Ele parou diante a porta e chamou timidamente à navegadora. Não obteve nenhuma resposta, ergueu a patinha batendo delicadamente, e mais uma vez sem nenhuma resposta. Inflou os pequenos pulmões tomando posse de um pouco de coragem, pelo menos coragem para abrir a porta.

- Nami? – Tony entrou sorrateiramente pelo quarto, colocando a bandeja sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. A garota parecia estar dormindo enroscada sobre as cobertas, Chopper notou que havia uma expressão estranha no rosto da garota, ate que a cutucou.

- Nami, acorde! Vim lhe trazer o café.

A voz gentil embargou nos ouvidos da ruiva, sentiu aos poucos o corpo acordar, abrindo de súbito os orbes caramelo. Não estava conseguindo manter o raciocínio, há poucos segundos atrás jurava estar com Zoro, e agora quem estava ali era Chopper. Será que tudo aquilo havia sido somente um sonho?

- Chopper, bom dia. – Murmurou franzindo o cenho por causa da iluminação do lugar. Escorou-se no travesseiro de modo que ficasse sentada sobre a cama.

- Sanji pediu para que eu trouxesse o café da manha pra você, já que não foi tomar café com a gente hoje. – Pegou a bandeja novamente e a largou a bandeja sobre o colo da navegadora, ao qual sorriu docemente.

- Obrigada pela atenção.

Chopper fez uma pequena pose envergonha, mas não conseguia tirar da mente as perguntas que insistiam em colidir sobre a cabeça. Nami notou a indiferença do amigo, e ele também sabia que ela já havia descoberto que ele estava escondendo algo. Aos poucos o nó da garganta desatou dando inicio a conversa.

- Nami! Eu quero poder acreditar em você, e-eu quero poder acreditar que Zoro voltara, eu quero acreditar que não foi culpa da minha indisciplina como médico. – As lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre pequena face peluda, fazendo o saliente nariz azul brilhar. – Eu acidentalmente matei Hiriluk... eu não consegui salvar Zoro... eu só queria viver bem com todos vocês, queria poder viver meu sonho, eu devia mante-los todos em total saúde...

As pequenas patas correram rapidamente para as abas do chapéu macio, o puxando para baixo fazendo com que esconde-se os olhos. Nami sentia o coração ser atravessado por uma bala, a garganta sufocada, era simplesmente tortuoso ver algum companheiro sofrer. O soluço frágil de Chopper preenchia o quarto, as lagrimas pingavam no tabuado, a navegadora rapidamente colocou a bandeja sobre a cômoda, e logo abraçou o amigo fortemente.

- ... Isso é meu dever, pelo simples fato de eu amar todos vocês.

Assim ele terminou a frase entre prantos, Nami não sabia o que falar, simplesmente estava limitada em não poder fazer nada, segurava-se para não chorar, queria passar uma imagem de força para o amigo, assim como Zoro sempre fazia, mas era simplesmente impossível para ela, não tinha tanta força como gostaria. As lágrimas que estavam pressas sobre os olhos aos poucos começaram a violar a face branca da garota, ela realmente não queria chorar. Droga, cadê a força quando se precisava dela.

- Chopper você não fez nada de errado, você sempre nos cuidou muito bem, eu te amo, todos te amamos, Zoro te ama, Hiriluk te ama, não fique assim, por favor, eu já perdi um grande pedaço da minha essência, por favor, eu já estou sem forças... se vocês perderem a fé, eu serei resultada a nada.

- Nami... Desculpe-me. – Chopper devolveu fortemente o abraço, mas logo se desfez separando-se da navegadora. – Me desculpe. – Chopper rapidamente saiu do quarto. Apesar da tristeza, sentia-se muito melhor depois de ter desabafado, ele não queria ter saído de tal maneira, mas necessitava ficar um pouco só.

Nami havia sentado no chão, não conseguia parar de chorar, estava no limite, sentia o mundo nas costas. Passou os pulsos pelos olhos tentando enxugar as teimosas lágrimas persistentes, a visão embaçada focou-se sobre o espelho. O maldito espelho. Nada estava ali, só o reflexo da parede. Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo fora somente um sonho.

- Zoro...por que.. por que justo hoje eu não sinto você perto de mim, eu preciso de você aqui, mas porque diabos eu não sinto você mais perto de mim!

Abraçou os joelhos em um modo de proteção, não queria ver nada, não queria sentir nada, estava aflita. O doce cheiro do suco de laranja causava náuseas em seu estômago. Desde quando laranjas lhe faziam mal? Desde quando tudo lhe fazia mal?

_Continua..._

* * *

_Omg, ta terminando a fic... vou morrer junto dela! Amo, amo, amo, amo demais!_

_Obrigados a todos que estão acompanhando, me fazem sentir a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo _

_Amo vocês._


End file.
